Queen in Rio
by RDana
Summary: Miranda eavesdrop a conversation between Andrea and Serena. How much can Miranda do to bring happiness to Andrea? *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked. * My Beta in this fic is teenybirdy and since some people are without e-mail notification about the fic, I am rating it at the website as T (but fic is M now)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi readers,_

 _a new fic, that I had have hope to post before the end of Carnival in Brazil but... I hope you all enjoy. It will not be a long fic but still, different from my kind of writing. My friend Joice is responsible for the idea of this fic._

 _Enjoy... ps: Happy Valentine's Day - 14 February. (In Brazil the correct day is 12 June)_

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

 **1.**

Miranda Priestly is a woman that loves power and more than anything is aware that she is the queen of fashion since no one has her knowledge. She was just walking to her office, demanding Emily to do precisely all her tasks, when she hears Serena and Andrea.

"No, really Andy, you should go one day. It is so beautiful... - the people. The atmosphere in the city is unique. I wasn't born or raised there but I went to some events and I never felt an energy so strong, anywhere else."

"Serena, I really would like to go one day. I read a lot of this in the newspapers and have watched a bit here and there on TV. But is not like I can take an airplane tomorrow and go."

"But Andy, you still have some weeks and well, it should be something that you as a journalist could do for an article. I am sure you would love it."

Before Andrea could reply to Serena, a figure stood standing in the doorway caught her attention. Miranda had stopped there, trying hard to understand what made her Second Assistant, and the most efficient employee in the last year and half, forget about her duties to listen Serena.

"Oh, hi Miranda. … I mean, good morning Miranda..."

Miranda didn't say a word and her doubt could be seen in her raised eyebrow. Serena was suddenly very scared of the reaction and apologizing and ran away through at the other door. Andrea, remained quiet, only looking at Miranda, no reply could justify her mistake.

Andrea Sachs knows that Miranda Priestly is not an easy person and not a lot of people could, well, not probably even one single person, could survive her impossible demands and her constant icy temper. But she is one of the few, maybe the only one, apart Caroline and Cassidy, that is able to understand Miranda. Not the fashion icon, not the demanding and authoritarian employer but, the woman.

Andrea had tried to detach herself from the woman, but it was to late, her heart already belonged to Miranda. After Paris Fashion Week, when she had thrown her mobile in the fountain, Andrea realized that it was too late. In less than 24 hours she came back, asking Miranda to forgive her behavior and, surprisingly, the Editor-in-Chief accepted it.

Now, months later, their relationship had became closer, not as close as Andy wished but she couldn't push what they have. She was more than glad to have whatever it is.

Miranda looks to Emily and again to Andrea.

"Emily. Go. That's all."

As Miranda walks into the small office, far from hers, Andrea took give two steps back. She never, except where work was involved, saw Miranda coming into another office. It is something new, unusual and scary but, she believes she could deal with any mood of her boss.

"Andrea, care to explain?"

Andrea smiled, that smile that made Miranda ask why on earth she was given this gift from Heaven, what she'd done to her prayers – or wherever name she might accurately use – be listening.

"Well, I was talking with Serena about the Brazilian Carnival. I have friends have been once or twice and they loved it. And well, I really would love to be able to go one day but is expensive; you know, that place..."

"Andrea, bore someone else about this Carnival nonsense."

"But Miranda, I am sure you would love it. You are a fashion designer and the costumes are amazing..."

"Andrea."

The tone of voice now did not leave any space for a further conversation that could be eventually shared. Miranda was starting to lose her temper and Andrea did do not want it.

"I-I'm sorry Miranda. I am going to my desk start the day."

Miranda started to move to her office with her mind in a constant whirl. If Andrea's dream was to go to Brazil, to see the Carnival, she would do it. Not that she believed it was something important to be done or even seen.

" _Why would someone want to go to a poor country to see people dancing on top of cars?"_

As she entered her office, she called Andrea.

Andrea is not her usual confident self, with Miranda now. The older woman was looking very impatient and frustrated. A bit unsure of how to move in this new territory, Andrea tried not to be very close to near Miranda's desk.

"Move my schedule in 15 minutes and then, I expect Nigel. That's all."

"Yes Miranda."

As Andrea was waiting for something more, maybe a coffee run, maybe something new for the twins, no other order was given. Miranda now, looks almost furious.

"That's all."

"Yes Miranda."

As Andrea leaves the office and closes the door, Miranda open her Blackberry and scrolls to a number that she does not use anymore. The last time she used this service was when she tried to save her marriage to Stephen, four years ago, with a second honeymoon.

"Clarice, how lovely to hear you."

Ten minutes later, Miranda's personal e-mail, holds details of a "Rio's Carnival, 10 days cruise "

She looks at the information provided, giving it her full attention. Miranda was not someone who would enjoy a cruise, they are full of people, all of them who jumped into swimming pools without any class, drank as it was their last adventure in the world and spent money that they did do not have, in the casino's. It was a totally useless necessity in someone's life but, was aware too, that a lot of people consider a cruise a romantic event.

If she needed to go to Brazil, to this Rio's Carnival, that Andrea desired so much desire, at least, she would do it in a proper way. She could ask Donatella for her private jet but this would not be romantic and well, she wanted romance even if she was not be able to declare her feelings for her Second Assistant.

Miranda would excuse the travel by sea as an opportunity to study it for a photo shoot, maybe Runway could rent a boat for the one day...

"Yes, that will do."

Smiling, she decided her very annual holidays would be coming soon and with the company of "her" Andrea...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear readers,**_

 _ **looks like the fic is a success and I am glad to know the acception of it. Since I do not remember ever read a fic with Miranda and Carnival, is a nice to know people is "open mind" to it.**_

 _ **About the reviews...**_

 _ **mumi3 , I do hope you enjoy the next chapters. They are not my usual way of fics...**_

 _ **fallenqueen1698 , good that you loved it. And more is coming...**_

 _ **Moonlight3189 , here it is, another update!**_

 _ **DynamoDonna , glad you liked it and think is really good. Hehe, another update.**_

 _ **Thanks guys .**_

 _ **Enjoy it :)**_

 **2.**

 **Runway**

 **One week later**

Serena has been trying to speak with Andy. They have been close friends for a while now, almost four months of comforting each other and trusting each others feelings for the women they are madly in love.

Andrea and Serena had become close friends a bit after she came back asking forgiveness from Miranda. The journalist knew she could not tell Miranda the truth since she was still married, at the end process of her divorce.

The friendship between Andrea and Serena started one day, very late at night, when, a very upset Andrea, waiting for "the Book", started to cry at her desk. Serena, who has been waiting for Emily's phone call, decided to check on her and came face to face with a very distressed Andrea.

A bit after that the two women become closer and closer, telling each other the secrets of their hearts. Andrea, deeply in love with Miranda and not knowing what she could do about it, and Serena, liking Emily with and trying to "date" the girl but the British always denying it.

Serena had been waiting for Emily, not knowing the British woman had already left the office, not calling her when she had done it, to only come across a crying Andrea.

"Andy, are you alright?"

Serena put her left hand on Andrea's shoulder and the girl jumped. She didn't hear the woman coming into the area and very slowly moved her head to see whom could, possibly, be there.

"Serena. Hi."

Serena smiled at the girl. Andrea was always a very bright and nice person and seeing her crying was something that could concern to any person.

"Are you alright?"

Andrea moved uncomfortably in the chair, trying to avoid looking at Serena. The "Book" should be given to her very soon, maybe in the next few minutes and she was having problems controlling her emotions.

The whole had been really difficult for Andrea. Miranda had not been nice to her and was asking strange questions. At the beginning of the day, Andrea assumed that the problem was a lack of coffee but after four coffees Miranda was still talking to her as she was no one.

When the Editor-in-Chief finally left to her home, two hours ago, Andrea believed that she was the worst person in the world. After hearing insults all day, she has not been able to understand what she had done so wrong to make Miranda almost hate her.

During the day all her errands were made nicely and she tried as much as possible have a smooth schedule. It had ended up being one of the craziest days in a while at the magazine. It all looked like it had been in vain at the end.

"I-I can't talk about it now. Do you think we can talk tomorrow, at that new restaurant near your apartment?"

"Yes sure, Andy. I am going home. Are you going to be alright alone?"

"Yes, I will. The "Book" might arrive soon and then, Roy is taking me to the townhouse... Oh, don't try to call Emily for the next few days."

"Why?"

"She said she is working on a secret project. No clue what it is but it looks like it's important enough to let me know she is not taking any calls, except Miranda's, obvious."

"I will try to not disturb her, even here. I will text you tomorrow. Take care querida."

Two and a half hours later the "Book" had been delivered and Andy is going home. On her way back, Roy can see that the young woman is upset some tears rolling her face.

Roy has been working with Miranda for almost twenty years and he knows that the woman is not an easy person but she has been very hurt by all the people around her, except her daughters. She simple cannot trust people easy and he was almost sure that with Andrea things were different...

"Andy, we are here."

Andrea, lost in her thoughts, did not realize that the drive to her apartment had ended.

"Thanks, Roy. Have a nice weekend."

"You too Andy."

Andrea slowly walked to her apartment, taking off her working clothes and taking a fast shower, more crying in it than anything else. Very tired to do any food, she walked to the freezer and took some ice-cream to compensate and to comfort her emotions.

She simply cannot understand what she might have done wrong all day or and the strange behavior of Miranda. Questions about her private life in a way that she'd never seen and lessons of how she is supposed to live her life. Closing her eyes, the Editor-in-Chief voice came back in full force.

"Andrea, how do you like your food?"

"Andrea, how far it was your last travel?"

"Andrea, passports are vital for any employee here..."

"Andrea do not disappoint me."

"Andrea, what is wrong with you? I cannot rely on you anymore?"

"Andrea. Leave me alone, your behavior is very unsatisfactory."

All day with questions and criticism for something she didn't even have a clue. It had been a long time since Miranda spoke with her that way, basically, at her start at Runway. But now, what would make Miranda react this way, Andrea has no idea.

 **Townhouse**

Caroline and Cassidy had been with their father for one week now and Miranda is glad for that. She had been missing them, as a devoted mother, she believes any time between them is precious, but with her plans to take Andrea to Brazil, she needed to think about everything with caution. The Second Assistant does not have any idea about her plans and no one at Runway did either.

She had demanded that Emily discover everything she could about Andrea private life, her possible health problems, allergies, the waiting is killing her. Andrea is lovely and kind and every person in Runway loves her and Miranda is are aware of it and hates that since she wants the girl to be hers and only hers in a possessive way she never had before. So, when she said to Emily do this simple task, simple questions, she realized that the wrong person is involved in it. But how she can ask Nigel's help, the man is very astute and will realize something is odd. Miranda never asked anything about anyone in her work environment...

Miranda had walked to her kitchen, not realizing it and opened the packet that she, herself, had ordered online some days ago. They are travel books about Brazil and Rio de Janeiro. If she is going to do it, she needs to know where she is putting herself. She does not like surprises and will not tolerate anything like that...


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear readers,_

 _one more chapter... hope you all enjoy._

 _About the reviews,_

 _DynamoDonna , I am glad you are enjoying the fic._

 _QueenBey23 , thanks to consider myself talented. If you wanna, you can try my other fics._

 _Fallenqueen1698 , chapters will be longer when they go to Brazil._

 _Mumi3 , good that you liked it. _

_Sybil 013, you are welcome._

 _Grizfholmes , another chapter..._

 _Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the chapter._

 _RDana_

 **3.**

 **Runway** \- **Monday morning**

Miranda had had a terrible weekend and the girls were due to return home later this evening. She was not able to relax, wondering how she could discover the things she needed to know about Andrea.

The trip to Brazil would be happening in three weeks time and Miranda was starting to panic about it and, she only usually allowed herself to panic when it is about her daughters. She has never felt this hopeless in all her life, but Andrea is able to do things that no one else has done before.

She had demanded that Emily discover everything she could about Andrea's private life, her possible health problems, allergies, boyfriends past, really everything.

Andrea is lovely and kind and every person at Runway loves her and Miranda is aware of it and hates that. She wants the girl to be hers and only hers in a possessive way... So, when she told Emily do this simple task, to ask Andrea simple questions, she realized that the wrong person is involved in it.

The ideal person is her friend but she does not want to ask Nigel's help, the man is very astute and would quickly realize something is odd. Miranda has never asked anything about anyone in her work environment...

The day at Runway was a complete disaster, with her staff giving her total proof of being an incompetent group of people, surrounded by useless ideas of what they believed to be fashion. She wonders how they are even able to consider themselves adequate enough to work for her if they could not meet her basic wishes.. If Nigel were not there to save the day with his stupendous ideas she probably could have fired half of them in seconds.

The staff were aware, since the early morning, of Miranda's terrible mood and after their meeting in the middle of the afternoon everyone was trying to avoid her as much as possible. It is the beginning of the week and no one wants to be fired.

Andrea, as soon as Miranda arrived, realized the Editor-in-Chief was a bit distracted since she came out of the lift and didn't say a single word. This, obviously worried her, especially about the twins, since they are Miranda's world.

When she asked about them, Miranda just said, in a very icy voice that the twins were alright. But she can see that something was bothering the older woman and she truly wanted to help, even after the way she behaved the week before. Andy simply couldn't stay mad or upset with Miranda, she's simply not able to.

So during Miranda's meeting, Andrea decided to do something. She never believed she could be brave enough to do it but, she doesn't want to see Miranda this upset. She would discover the consequence of her act soon anyway.

As she moved to the office, barely five minutes before Miranda is due to be coming back, she put a small box on the table. She has held this little present for Miranda in her bag for a few weeks now but with everything that happened she just forgot. After seeing the woman she loves in pain and hurt, she just decides to act.

A small black glittering box is placed on the table and Andy smiles. Emily is on her lunch break so no one is around to see what she is doing. As she sits , Emily comes back from her lunch and Andy has a smile for her.

"Em, I am going to eat now. Would you like it if I brought some cheese cubes for you? You look like a bit anxious."

"What are you going to have? I didn't see any carb soup there."

"I don't know. I would love some pizza and beer but obviously they will not have it in the cafeteria here. So I will need to try to find something else."

"As you know, we do not have this kind of food here. And you will be huge eating this kind of junk. You are already big..."

Before Emily can say anything else, Miranda enters and look at the two Assistants. Andrea is blushing a little and Emily sounds a bit annoyed. As she starts to walk to her office, Andrea stands up and runs out of the office.

"Emily..."

Miranda marches to her chair and sits waiting for the answers that she has been waiting for. Suddenly the small box takes her attention and she moves her hand to it.

Emily followed her eyes and has no explanation for it. She is sure it was not there before and wonders if Andrea has the answers to its presence, but the woman has been really unsettled today which is suspicious.

"I, I did not put this on your desk. I-I do believe..."

"Emily, I want an answer with no babbling. So..."

"I don't know..."

"Andrea?"

"She is at her lunch, she might know something..."

"About her habits?"

"Oh, she said something disgusting before about her lunch."

Miranda's raised eyebrow made Emily stay quiet for some seconds before starting to say something further.

"She said she would like pizza and beer. Can you believe it?! It is ridiculous, in the cafeteria of Runway, pizza... and beer? She is at work, it is dis..."

A very icy tone of voice made Emily shiver, scared of what do next.

"Emily, if you continuous this phrase, you can take you belongs and leave."

Emily started to move her feet, nervous about what to do or say.

"Emily, I am disappointed with you. I do hope you do better than that. Close the door. That's all"

Emily runs out the office and in seconds the door has been shut. Miranda looked up and smiled, she is truly upset with Emily's behavior but she realizes too, that the First Assistant is jealous of Andrea. The fact of the Second Assistant is as good as her or even better, is making the British lose her mind.

Her curiosity had taken over and Miranda moved her hand to the small box. It's had been a long time since someone surprised her and she wonders whom could have been ]brave enough to leave something on her desk. She loved the idea that could be Andrea, the lovely young woman was able to take everyone's heart but it would not be a reality. A last look at the box and Miranda opened it, and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear readers,_

 _a new chapter... My last week and this one, was really intense with my birthday – no party-, working long hours and trying to work in my book. I will try to work in new chapters since I need some distraction..._

 _At the same time, I am upset with a fic circulating on one of the fics websites, that is to much similar to mine... This put me down to write that specific fic._

 _About the reviews,_

 _Delilah Moon, you know my style and the cliffhanger happens as usual, with no effort to do it. So now, a new chapter. I do hope, my friend, you enjoy :)_

 _DynamoDonna , Andy is not in Brazil. She wants to go but she cannot because her job. The conversation with Serena was about it..._

 _L.E.A.H437 , Now, what is at the box... Hehe!_

 _Noddybobble , first, it is soo good to see you around again :) and I do hope you still liking the fic, hehe! Enjoy the chapter._

 _Katie1370 , Now what is inside the box... :)_

 _Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the chapter. And let me know at the reviews if you ever think that the "surprise" could be what it is ;)_

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

 **4.**

Inside the box, it is a very delicate piece of something light, in a luxury tissue paper to make it safe from being broken or damaged. As Miranda, with shaking hands, starts to open the paper, she gasps again, it is an Origami.

The Origami is a small red dragon. Miranda takes it and puts in her hand, it is small enough to be only half the size of her hand and she smiled. Inside the box a small note and nothing more.

 _Note:_

 _I do hope you like me._

Miranda touches it more carefully and smiles. She is aware of her nickname and does not like it at all but in some way this little dragon made in the paper, with delicate attention, melts her heart. She takes her phone and demands, Emily, to come go to the office. The British woman runs leaving every other errand behind.

"Emily. Cancel all my next two appointments. I will return around 3 pm. That's all."

Emily moves out of the office quickly and sits. Andrea, looking at her curiously.

"Miranda is going out and will be back later. Try to do something right during her time away. You've been totally incompetent these days."

Andrea was trying to figure out what might have happened inside the office when she hears her name. Miranda is in front of her, waiting for her bag and coat, not saying a single word, as she studies her Assistant.

"Oh, sorry Miranda."

Andrea stand up quickly and take everything to her boss but Miranda doesn't move.

"You are coming with me."

Surprised Andrea takes her things and they make their way to the lift together. There, Miranda makes it clear that Andrea was allowed to take the lift with her. They were sharing the little metallic box in silence.

Andrea nervously moves her hands in her skirt. It is not the first time they have shared the lift but Miranda has not said a single word to Andy and this is making her nervous and anxious. In a couple of minutes, they are walking together in the direction of the street, to wherever Roy will take them.

Miranda can feel Andrea's distress but doesn't want to say anything. She is praying for Andrea be the one that left the Origami dragon but she can't be sure and she stays quiet waiting for reactions.

"Miranda, how are Caroline and Cassidy?"

"Fine."

A short answer, Andrea knew that Miranda is not a talking person but usually she uses a bit more words with her. Before Andrea can say anything, they are in the car moving in a direction totally unknown for Andrea.

"There's a very interesting exposition is opening tomorrow, near here."

"Oh, we are going to an exposition? Whose designers are we going to see?"

"It is not about fashion but still, sounds important."

Roy drove a while until they stop in one of Andrea's favorite museums. She went there many times with her parents when they came from Ohio to NY. As she sees the building in front of her, Miranda smiles.

"I do not have time to go with the girls to museums but always loved it. It is one of the best memories of my childhood. I like to see first where I will take my children."

"Hum, so you changed your schedule at the last moment and cancel a meeting with Nigel to come to the "American Museum of Natural History."

Miranda looks to Andrea with icy eyes and the girl can feel a lump in her throat. Miranda is a very intelligent and astute woman. She is not the "Queen of Fashion" for nothing and Andrea has always admired this about the woman she loves. Being in the front of her favorite museum only means that Miranda knows who left the origami for her.

"I read that some expositions come back to the museum if they are a success and well, that one was indeed."

The women walk slowly in the direction of the steps of the front entrance of the museum. Andrea now is pretty nervous, her hands at the belt of her skirt, as if trying to focus on what needs to be said.

"Hum, yes I know but Miranda, you had had something important at Runway to be done."

As Andrea speaks she realizes she has said too much, no one ever says anything to Miranda. No one never contradicts her apart from her girls and when this happens, Miranda blames herself for not being a good mother.

As they go up the steps to go inside the museum, side by side, Miranda looks across to Andrea. She is enamored of her, she can see it; Andrea is a very attractive girl, half her age but able to do much more than any men has done, from her teenager years until now, when she is very near fifty years old.

Andrea, with her big heart and infinite kindness, was able to do much more than anyone else. She thawed the dragon's heart and this is a new territory for Miranda. She has been was in control of her life since she decided to leave London to move to NY when she was 18 years old. After this, no one ever surprised her... until now.

"Andrea, did you know that this exposition about Origamis was here twice ."

"Hum. Yes. But Miranda, it only opens to public tomorrow. This part of the museum is still closed."

Miranda arrived at the front desk and smile, one of her fake smiles, but no one can see the difference between them, apart from Nigel and Andrea.

"The director of the museum, please."

At this Andrea almost faints. Miranda Priestly does not ask please, ever. Since they have worked together and since NEVER had she she witnessed this.

The receptionist, totally unaware of whom Miranda is, decided to say something. The reply was cut and short.

"Andrea. Deal with it."

Miranda moved away from Andrea, looking at the museum's planned event details. As she looks back, the receptionist now is pale and in panic. Miranda smiles, the immodest woman will behave differently now.

In less than five minutes Andrea stops near Miranda.

"Mr. Kromey is not at the museum at the moment but his secretary will be showing the exposition to us."

"Shall we?"

Miranda started to walk, Andrea following with her mind in short circuit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi readers,_

 _another update to "Queen in Rio" and I do hope you all like it. And I just wrote a special fic for the holiday "Sachs-Priestly Easter and Passover"._

 _About the reviews:_

 _DonnaTheDynamo , enjoy one more chapter and thanks for reading._

 _Noddybobble , as usual, welcome and hope all good with you._

 _Delilah Moon, my dear friend, I am loving you enjoying the fic and yes more surprises will come, soon. Hugs too._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **5.**

Andrea is nervous and is trying hard not show it. The moment Miranda mentioned said about the theme of the exposition, her heart beat faster than ever.

Miranda Priestly had been in her dreams more often than she would like. She could have survived them without any hope until Serena started to put ideas in her mind.

Around two months ago, during one of her meetings outside the office, Andy, Serena, and Nigel were talking about the magazine. Nigel let slip that Miranda's marriages never worked. That the fashion icon only married to Stephen because she wanted a father figure to the girls and nothing more. Stephen, as a businessman, was the right person to choose. No love was involved in it, no attraction, nothing.

After some time together, they tried, for the sake of the girls, to have something near to what could be considered a family but with Miranda working hours, it became impossible. So, to try to save the marriage, she had agreed to have a dinner with Stephen, once a month, outside the townhouse.

Serena was stunned into is aware of Miranda personality at Runway but never imagined a marriage been done for as purely business reasons. Andy, on the other hand, felt upset and sad about it. Miranda deserved more, she is a fabulous woman, why should she need to do that...

Now, walking with Miranda in the museum, Andrea is feeling like a very lucky woman. They are not at Runway, not in any of the fashion events she needs to be, as an Assistant. It is only two women, walking together. Suddenly Miranda stops and looks to Andrea, she sees that Andrea has slight blush. "Andrea, you have a flushed face."

Andrea didn't know exactly what to say and decide to go to a half-truth. Lying to Miranda is not an option and telling the truth, pure and simple, not either. "I-I didn't tell but I have asthma problems."

At this information Miranda approaches Andrea, her hands almost touching Andrea's face. "Should we sit on the bench?"

Andrea follows Miranda's direction and smiles. The receptionist was waiting for them not far away. "I will be alright is only when I come here I always have a lot of memories plus, it is a lot of steps. We can continue to walk."

After watching part of the exposition, Miranda is more and more interested in listening to Andrea. The journalist has been talking non-stop with no end about the importance of origami. "You know Miranda, a lot of people believe that Origami was created in Japan because it is associated with Japanese culture but it started it China. It was in A.D 105..."

"Andrea, I really believe it is interesting..."The conversation stopped with Miranda's mobile rang. She smiled at it and Andrea smiled back, unaware of Miranda studying her when started to talk.

"Yes Bobbsey, mom is going to take care of it. And what does your sister say? Oh... I see. I am coming back home now."

"Miranda, everything is alright with the girls?"

"I hope so. Caroline is sick. Cara is going home soon and the nanny already left."

"Oh, and Cassidy?"

"She is alright now. They spent the time with their father and came back with sickness."

The two women left the exposition after the call. Andrea sitting quietly in her seat, Miranda is demanding something on her mobile and Roy is not saying a thing but looking here and there in the rearview mirror.

The driver has been working with Miranda for a long time and can recognize when something is not right. He might not be as good as Andrea at reading the fashion woman but he is not blind. Something is definitely happening between these two and the more, they try to hide it, the more obvious it becomes.

As he stops in front of the townhouse, Miranda wonders if Andrea will follow her without being told. During their journey, Andrea had informed everyone that Miranda might not be in work until the following afternoon.

"Andrea."

"Miranda, thanks for taking me to the exhibition. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Andrea, could you come with me to the house. I do believe it would cheer up my girls."

"Yeah- Yes. I'd love to see them."

Roy opened the door of the car and both women emerge onto the raining street. With an umbrella in hands, he shows signs of moving with them to the steps but Miranda stops him.

"Thank you, Roy. Please be back in some hours, Andrea is having dinner with us."

"Am I?"

"Yes. If you are staying to see my girls, you are staying to have an early dinner."

Miranda takes the umbrella from Roy and tries to not to grin to their expressions of disbelief.

Townhouse

Caroline is sitting near the window of her room. She suddenly frowns when her mother takes the umbrella from Roy and starts to walk with Andrea, side to side.

"Cass!"

Cassidy, who is on her sister's bed, reading a book, runs to the window. The girls look, not sure what this is about, but knowing that Andy must certainly be special if she is sharing a small space with their mother.

The girls stay by the window, looking at them until they hear the door closing. Cassidy runs downstairs in excitement, and hugs her mother.

"Mom!"

Andrea is looking to them with love in her eyes. She truly loves the girls and seeing Miranda with them always make her smile. After the headed run to Andrea and hug her too. "Hi, Andy."

"Hi, Cassidy. How is Caroline?"

"She is okay Andy. We had this flu thing, you know. And it always hits Caro worse, since we were children."

Miranda raised eyebrow at that and Andrea tried not to giggle. In Miranda's mind, and Andrea can almost read it itself, Caroline and Cassidy, are still small children, well, this are true, since they are only eleven.

"Yes Andy, it is harder on me. Hi mom!"

Miranda goes to her daughter and put her hand on her forehead and feel a relief as no fever.

"Darling, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and sleeping all the time."

Miranda nodded and slowly takes her two children into her arms, hugging them to her.

"Andrea and I need to talk a bit, we'll be at the study studio. Please, go to Cara and prepare the table. We will be eating in 15 mins sharp."

As the girls disappear down the long corridor, Miranda moves to her study, very aware of been followed by Andrea. Both women sit, not too far from each other, on the couch.

"Andrea, I need to inform that I will be traveling soon."

"Oh, I don't remember anything being on the schedule."

Andrea started to stand up, her handbag had been left in the closet, when Miranda's hand stops her.

"It's for personal reasons."

At this Andrea's basically collapses back onto the sofa. Miranda Priestly is not a woman that takes holidays, vacations or anything like that. Since she started to work at Runway, according to gossips, Miranda only left for a short time on three different occasions.

At her first weeding, and only for four days, saying she could not take more time out of the magazine since she had only recently been promoted to Editor-in-Chief. As if ten years doing it was a short time...well, maybe in Miranda's mind.

The second time, it was when her daughters had been born, and since they were premature by almost one month, Miranda took one full month and a half, off from the magazine, if you consider sporadic and surprise visits, as not working related moments.

The third time, when she had agreed to go camping with her daughters and Stephen; it took them 3 full days in a five stars hotel in the middle of nowhere in Canada. When they married she said the honeymoon was not important since was not her first marriage.

Andrea gasped, she'd known about the other times, Nigel told her at the same time he told her about Miranda's marriage to Stephen, but she is dizzy with the news.

All the moments when Miranda had decided to take a personal time, it was related to her marriages or the girls. She is single now, as far as Andy knows, and the girls seem alright, apart the flu.

Andrea moves uncomfortably and tries not to look to Miranda. The older woman might realize that she is worried and hurt.

"I do believe the cause is valid. And well, my doctor said I do need some time off..."

"Doctor? Are you sick? Anything serious...it might be because you only left Runway three times, and for such a short time in almost 20 years."

Miranda stands up and looks to Andrea.

"How do you know how many times my absence was taken at the magazine?!"

"Hum- I-"

"Andrea, stop babbling."

"Nigel told us one day. Don't do anything to him. He was drunk..."

"And would you care to explain why, in his drunken spontaneous moment, he decided my private life needed to be shared with my employees?"

Miranda is furious. Andrea can feel it, her tone of voice more icy than ever, and Andy swallowing hard, trying to figure what she should say.

"I-I don't know. We are talking about unimportant things and then, he started to talk about you."

"And since when suddenly was there a need to share?"

"I-I am sorry Miranda."

Before the Editor-in-Chief is able to say anything, the girls come back.

"Mom, dinner is waiting."

The women, in this awkward moment, do not say anything and only follow the girls. Andrea is very uncomfortable to be eating with them but at the same time she is aware, contradicting a furious Miranda Priestly is never a good option.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi readers,_

 _I decided to make a surprise and update again, hehe, basic twice in one day,"Queen in Rio". Since I am having issues with internet – yes, now is not the laptop! - I have no clue when I am going to update again but hope soon._

 _Enjoy the holidays guys! My Easter present, the new update..._

 _About the reviews:_

 _LklovesAK , for now, Nigel is safe..._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **6.**

 **Townhouse**

 **Kitchen**

Caroline and Cassidy were quiet, studying the women in front of them. Something had happened between their arrival and now, and the girls can't pinpoint what might be wrong. When they came in, they were almost glad to be near each other and now, their mother is furious and Andy cannot even look to her.

"Mom."

"Yes, Bobbsey."

"Did you tell Andy about the book we want now?"

Andrea shifted uncomfortably in her seat . Since the "Harry Potter" book the girls hadn't asked for any other books, only some movies, which seemed much easier to find unlike unpublish books. She smiles at Caroline.

"No Caro, your mother did not say. What book do you want?"

Cassidy nodded and Caroline decided to look to her mother first and smile.

"Well, mom knows about the one we do need but we decided we want another one. You know, we are teenagers now and mom is a bit conservative on some topics."

Miranda almost choked on the wine she is drinking . The girls want to ask for what kind of book? Drugs, sex?

"Bobbseys, I am not conservative. I just believe some topics you two are too young to share."

Andrea is blushing now because as much as she has seen Miranda being very open and free with the girls, she doesn't believe that talking about drugs, tattoos, and sex , are topics that her mother had spoken to her when she was fourteen, and she couldn't see that the subjects would ever cross Miranda's mouth. And if Miranda says something, it will be a very short version and restricted.

"Mom, we are eleven. We have sex education at school and other stuff like that!"

Miranda is speechless at what Cassidy just told her. She is aware of the school the twins are at is the best in NY, because she would never put her daughters in something less than perfect, but they are doing this kind of lecture so soon.

"Cassidy, language."

"What mom?! Girls of my age say much more obscene things than stuff and believe me, they do much more than us too!"

Miranda is seeing red now. Not only is Andrea aware of her times out of the magazine, something that Nigel will pay for, but her daughter is becoming rebellious at the dinner table.

"Cassidy, you are going to your room now. Dinner is over."

"Well, not losing too much really! Caro, are you staying?"

"Cassidy, Caroline is not the one behaving badly. She will have the rest of her dinner with us."

Cassidy ran from the kitchen and Caroline put her elbows on the table. Andrea realizes that Miranda is going to explode soon and she has never seen the Editor-in-Chief doing it outside the magazine.

"Caroline."

"Sorry mom, I lost the appetite too. Andy, it was good to see you."

"Caroline!"

The girl jumps the moment she is standing up. Miranda is shocked with herself and Andrea doesn't know what to do. It is obvious that Miranda never raised her voice with the girls, Caroline is basically shaking now.

"Hey kiddo, go to rest. You look a bit tired suddenly. I will keep your mother company."

Caroline did not look at her mother, too shaken to do that and only nodded. Miranda, on the other hand, is on the verge of crying.

"What I have done?!"

All Andrea wants to do now is stand up and hug Miranda. The woman in front of her is feeling lost and broken. She can understand it since she witnessed what had happened. Suddenly Miranda's pain, the girl's pain and hers are very big and Andrea moves her head as soon as she hears a sob.

"No, no, not you. Miranda is crying", Andy thinks and close her eyes

"Miranda, everything will be alright. They are teenagers, it is normal sometimes be a bit rebellious ."

"Not them, not my girls. And Andrea, I want you to leave."

"Yes, Miranda. And, take care of yourself."

Andrea stands up and looks one more time at Miranda, she looks so small and vulnerable and it hurts Andy but, at the same time, she knows the woman doesn't want to be seen like this .

"I will ask a digital copy of the book for tonight."

And like that, Andrea leaves behind the woman she loves. Miranda is heartbroken because she doesn't know how to react to her daughters and Andy doesn't know how to show her support to the "Ice Queen".


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi readers,_

 _This probably will be the only update this week since I am working with no stop._

 _I hope you all enjoy._

 _Rdana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **7.**

 **One week later**

Andrea and Miranda are not talking to each other much. The Editor-in-Chief had Emily doing everything important and Andrea was only going out to bring coffee or pickup anything that made her cross the city and back. She was exhausted.

Since the incident at the townhouse, that disastrous day, Emily had been taking the book to the townhouse, to her delight, or a digital copy was delivered. Miranda is avoiding Andrea as much as she can, but, still had plans to take the girl to Rio de Janeiro Carnival.

The date for their trip is not far away now and Miranda is working hard to make sure no one discovers anything about it. After what Andrea said, of Nigel's gossiping about her personal life, she is more careful than ever.

The girls are now aware of their mother traveling but not to where she is going. The only thing Miranda told them is that it will be overseas and a cruise, mixing work and pleasure. Since then, Caroline and Cassidy, were trying to understand their mother's behavior since she never takes time off without them around.

 **Twins' school**

Caroline is sitting at her desk, her sister nearby when suddenly she started to feel really tired. Cassidy realizes something is wrong but before she can say anything, her sister runs to out of the class.

The teacher, knowing the twins for almost five years, allows Cassidy to go after her sister.

Cassidy follows her sister to the bathroom where Caroline is throwing up.

"Caro, I think we should talk to mom. You've been sick for almost three days now!"

The truth is Caroline do not want to talk to her mother. Almost a week ago she started to feel really nervous about their relationship and since then, she is not been able to control herself. After some research at the school library, the girl believes she is suffering from panic attacks but she doesn't want their parents to know, or even Cassidy.

"I will be fine. I am only tired. I think it's from something I ate other day and still in my blood system."

"Okay."

Cassidy does not believe in her sister but she will not pressure her now. She knows how Caroline is and how difficult it's been to her see their mother single again. Since the divorce with Stephen, not that they loved the man, far from it, they have seen Miranda upset and sad. And to them, it is related to the man's departure even if, he was a cheat.

To Caroline, it was harder since there are not a lot of divorced parents at their school. Almost of them are married with a stable relationships, some of them, true, are in their second marriage but they look like they had found the right partner. And, well, their mother been the way she is, makes it almost impossible for someone to tolerate her and love her.

Once, a bit after the divorce, the girls sat at home and talked about it, about how they were afraid that of their mother would never find someone to be with, to grown older with, and they did not want that. They believe that their mother is a beautiful woman, gorgeous and with a big heart, but she never lets anyone in because she believed would not be worth it since they always leave her.

At school, they usually have good times and fun but for a while now Caroline has become aggressive. She has not done anything stupid yet because Cassidy can feel it and always stop her before something happens. But days like today, affect them in equal force.

The teacher, someone they know for ages now, is talking about sex and this usually does not bother them. They are smart children, basically the top students of this place, year by year receiving awards, not that they care about it anymore... but when it is about sex, the topic nowadays is becoming a big issue for Caroline. And Cassidy wonders if is because their mother never talks about it or if Caroline is keeping some secret of her. Whichever, she will discover sooner or later.

As the twins came back to the class, all the students and the teacher looked at each other. The girls, uncomfortable with that, keep their head down.

"Caroline has been sick for a few days but she will be fine. I would like to know if we can go home early today."

The teacher smiled and took them to the director who would call Ms. Priestly. The girls had never asked to leave before as they were very responsible.

 **Runway**

Andrea is at her desk. Emily is at her 15 minutes lunch with Serena and Miranda is in an important meeting with Irv that will take hours, outside Runway.

"Miranda Priestly office"

"Here is Mr. Alfred Glyeen. And..."

"Is something wrong with the girls?"

"Whom I am speaking with?"

"Andy. Andrea Sachs. I am Ms. Priestly Assistant. She is not here at the moment and I will not be able to reach her right away but if something is wrong I am going in person to the school."

"Oh, you are Andy. The girls are very fond of you."

Andrea felt her cheeks slowly burning. She knew the girls respected her after the Harry Potter book, but from this to really liking her to the point of talking about her at school, is another level.

"I like them a lot too, as if they were my own kids. What happened?"

"Caroline is sick and Cassidy asked if they could go home. I decided to call to Ms. Priestly to inform her and send the girls home. They give to me the mobile of the driver, Roy."

"This is not necessary . My colleague is finishing her lunch soon, in less than 5 minutes and as soon as she is back, I am coming in person to take the girls home. Roy is with Miranda."

"I will let them know you are coming to take them. How long it will take, do you have any idea?"

"I do not believe more than half hour."

"I will see you later Ms. Sachs."

Andrea collected her things, with her bag, and coat in hand she started to count numbers in French and Spanish, praying for Emily to get back faster. As the British girl came in, with Serena, she stood stands up.

"Emily I need to go."

"What? What you talking about. We are in the middle of the day. You can't just leave..."

"Family problems. Emergency. I am going out and if Miranda decides to fire me, it is her problem! Bye! Bye Serena."

Emily and Serena looked at Andrea running down the corridor and taking the steps, looking like very stressed and not even able to wait for the lift.

Serena, who is aware of Andrea's feelings for Miranda, is a bit confused. She knows that Andy's family cut relations with her some time ago and since Miranda is fine, in a meeting with Irv, outside the magazine, the only person she could think will be included in "family problems" are the twins. Serena swallowed hard, not sure of how to arrange the topic and not break Andy's secret to Emily.

"Hum, Emily, what do you think happened?"

"How do I know? Maybe that cow decided to kill herself on a sugary ice-cream. I can see her she considering it an emergency."

Serena is now very worried about what happened.

 **30 mins later**

Andrea closed the door of the cab that she stopped after taking the subway, since is must faster, but was still not very close to the school. As she crossed the road in a almost crazy way, forgetting about the cars, she ran quickly up the long steps that take to the school door. She was out of breath and without her inhaler but the girls are more important.

As she opened the door, she looked for the reception, since she had never been went to the school, she is not sure where anything is . A man, that she can see easy is a security guard, comes to her.

"Yes ma'am."

"I-I a-m am looking for r-e-ce-ption."

"I do believe you need to sit first, you do not sound very good m'dam."

"I am go-od! Where is the fucking reception!?"

Andrea is starting to see red now. She is not feeling alright at all but she is much more worried about Caroline and Cassidy, her asthma can wait.

"Pardon, I do need you to leave the building!"

As the security man take Andrea's elbow to pull her away, a voice called out.

"Security. Leave her alone!"

Andrea looked back, over the man shoulder, only to see one man, that she believed was the director of the school, he was smiling. Usually, he would have agreed on the person being taken out of the school but, he knows that this woman is Andrea Sachs, since Cassidy has been talking about her and how she is for almost 25 minutes, without stopping.

"Ms. Sachs, please this way."

Andrea look to the security man with a lot of fury but the girls are more important. She runs in the direction of the man and he smiles at her.

"Cassidy been talking about you non-stop. I knew it was you before you even arrived here."

"Ho-how a-re the-y ?"

"They are waiting for you, please this way. And I will ask my receptionist to bring a glass of water for you."

"Than—ks"

Runway

Serena is standing up near Emily when suddenly Miranda arrives. She was only supposed to arrive in two hours. Emily stands up and Miranda looks towards Andrea's desk.

"Where is Andrea?"

"Oh, well, Miranda she left."

Miranda felt a pain in her chest. What does Emily means that Andrea left. Has the girl left for the day, or for some hours, or has she left her?

"She left?"

Miranda has broken apart but she cannot let her employers know it. Andrea left her once in Paris only to come back less than twenty-four hours later and she said she would never do it again. And now, here it is. She left her, again and Miranda is now sure she had done it with no return.

"I am going to my office and don't want to be disturbed. And Emily, do you have the charger for my mobile?"

"Yes Miranda."

"Do something about it."

Miranda threw the mobile on Emily's desk, the same way she does with her coats, and gave a devilish smile. Emily almost didn't catch it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear readers,_

 _this weekend is being hard to me, for many reasons. So when things are bad I usually write with no end – already at chapter 15. Here is chapter 8, enjoy._

 _About the reviews:_

 _DonnaTheDynamo , thanks to appreciate how the previous chapter was done. And I am not replying about who's going to Brazil, you need to wait._

 _Delilah Moon, you know me... I can be a bad girl when I am writing, devious was not included in it yet. But lets say I liked it ;)_

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details...

 **8.**

 **Runway**

Miranda was standing up and watching the view of her window and admiring the sunset. She had tried to work but it was in vain since her mind couldn't forget Andrea.

She almost went home but the girls were going to cinema with friends after school and would not be home before 9pm. A knock at the door brought her attention to the front of the office.

"Miranda, your phone is fully charged."

"Why did it take so long?!"

"The charger is broken and I needed..."

"Find someone else to bore with this incompetence of yours."

"Yes Miranda."

Emily put the phone at the desk and Miranda picked it up to call her daughters before the movie started. As her Blackberry turned on, her heart beats faster. There are two missed calls from the girls school and a voicemail.

 _Voicemail 1_

"Miss Priestly, this is the director of the school. Your daughter Caroline is unwell. Please, return the call as soon as possible."

As soon the first voicemail finished, Miranda fell back into her chair. Her face had gone pale and her mouth was suddenly dry.

 _Voicemail 2_

"Miss Priestly, I am sending your daughters back home. You don't need to worry anymore."

 _Voicemail 3_

"Mom, we are home. We are okay."

As fast as humanly possible, Miranda stood and walked outside of her office. Emily almost did not have time to give her her coat and purse.

"Have the Book delivered electronically. That's all."

As soon as Miranda reached the ground floor, Roy opened the car' door.

"Townhouse. Fast!"

 **Townhouse**

Andrea never imagined she would see more than the ground floor of the townhouse again, not after that night where the girls made her go upstairs and she saw an argument between Miranda and Stephen. But now the situation was totally different, Caroline was burning up with a fever and Cassidy is crying non-stop.

When they arrived at the townhouse earlier, the girls were fine, apart been deeply upset, and Andy was not able to discover the reason.

They sat together to watch a movie, they fell asleep and Andrea stayed near Caroline's bed to be sure they were fine. Caroline and Cassidy slept together, hand in hand and this made Andrea smile.

Now, almost four hours after they had arrived, just half hour after she made something for them to eat, Caroline started to throw up and had a high fever.

"Caro, what is wrong with you girl?!"

Andrea looked on the internet for some possibilities but was not sure. So, because of her doubt, she tried to call Miranda but the mobile went straight to voicemail.

Andrea decided to take action, taking Caroline in her arms she lifted the young girl and started to go downstairs, with the precious girl in her arms. Cassidy was already near the door. As they made their way out, Miranda put the key in the door and opened it.

Before she could say anything about Andrea being in her house, she saw the scene in front of her. The woman she loves was the one to bring the girls home. She realised Andrea's face showed it's concern as she carried Caroline in her arms.

"Mom, we are taking Caro to hospital. Something is not right."

Miranda let Andrea move out of the house with her daughter in her arms and took Cassidy's hand with hers, the four women running out of the house. Roy, who had not been discharged yet, spotted the commotion and opened the car's door.

"Presbyterian Hospital, now!"

In the car, both women were totally silent. Caroline is quiet, Andrea caressing her face. Cassidy, hugging her mother.

 **Car/Hospital**

The journey to the hospital took almost twenty minutes and as soon as they entered, Dr. Raphaela Smith, the children's pediatrician met them.

"Mom, can I be with Caro?"

"Not now Bobbsey, Dr. Smith need to see her alone. Later, I am sure you will be able to stay with her."

"Hum, Miranda, can I go and talk to the doctor about what has happened since I picked them up from school? This information might help them."

"Indeed. Raphaela, Andrea Sachs, my Assistant, may have information about Caroline."

As the doctor and Andy moved into the emergency room, Miranda followed them, until she is led into a room that has been reserved for her.

The time passed slowly and Miranda was starting to have a breakdown. She can't understand why no one has come to give her any news. Andrea, sitting in the nearest chair, is quiet, as if she's afraid to talk to her, and Miranda cannot blame the girl. If it was anyone else, she would be in huge trouble.

Cassidy is in Miranda's lap, sleeping.

"Hum, Miranda, there is a Starbucks not far from here. Would you like me to I bring you some coffee? I can't stay here doing nothing, this sucks!"

Miranda does not agree with the way the girl is speaking but feels the same, even if she will not admit it.

"Yes Andrea. That would be lovely."

"I will be back soon. If you have any news in between, please send me a message, okay?"

"Indeed."

And like that, Miranda watched Andrea leaving through the hospital entrance.

Walking the 400 meters distance to Starbucks, Andrea arrived at the coffee shop. She knows the place very well, not that she would let Miranda know.

Around two years ago, her friend Lauren was taken to the hospital. At that time they didn't know what hit them. Friends since childhood, Lauren moved to NY around five years before Andy and was her support when she started to have problems with Nate. Unfortunately, the girl was not able to stay with her too long.

In the first two months in NY, Lauren was Andrea's constant company, to the point Nate started to get be jealous of their friendship. One day they went to dinner together. This was followed by a night at the cinema and then, the theatre. Lauren collapsed in Andy's arms, in the middle of Central Park, on one of these days out.

And that day changed their lives. Lauren was diagnosed with lung and bronchial cancer. This was the most mortal kind in USA, one that kills very fast. Lauren never smoked but developed it, no reason was found apart from having asthma and bronchitis as a child. Since she had small type cells, this was so fast that they didn't realize what hit them. Four months after the diagnosis, Lauren was dead.

In a very nasty way, Nate almost celebrated it, but then apologised with Andy for his childish behavior. Now, coming back to this hospital, brought Andy memories she could not ignore, and she could only pray that Caroline Priestly does not have anything seriously wrong with her. She is not sure if she could survive seeing Miranda suffering a loss.

Andy shook her head at this thought, Caroline would be okay. It was probably a bug...yeah a bug. With the coffee in her hands, a hot chocolate for Cassidy and a tea for her, Andrea walked back to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi readers,_

 _I've been writing a lot since I am sick. Other updates will take a while since waiting for Beta to review it and she is busy nowadays._

 _About the reviews:_

 _DonnaTheDynamo , Caro will be fine but will be some angst before it._

 _Katie1370 , Caro will be okay. _

_QueenBey23 , thanks for your words. I have plans for books, yes in plural. Ideas I have with no end..._

 _Hope you all enjoy the chapter. (My plan was update during weekend...)_

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details...

 **9.**

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

Andrea arrived back at the hospital to find Miranda speaking with the doctor. She ran as fast as she could, with 3 hot drinks in hand and a bag of snacks. She was able to listen the end of the explanation from the doctor.

"It is nothing physically wrong with your daughter, Miranda. I do believe is something related to some kind of stress at school, you know Caroline – she smirked at Cassidy – she is not a easy girl to speak to. But the small amount I was able to discover indicates she might be having some issues. I will give this to you, and you should pass this to the school, she will be off for a full month – Cassidy too. They can study from home. Caroline's body is dealing with a lot of stress and this is not good, especially at her age where the body is already dealing with other changes."

"Raphaela, are you implying that my children are being bullied?"

"Miranda, that is what it looks like. I can't be totally sure but we have known each other for a long time and I can see some changes. Dear Andrea, could you be with Cassidy for a few minutes. I would like to speak with Miranda alone."

"Yeah. I mean yes, sure. Hum, Miranda, before I forgot, here's your coffee."

Andrea took the coffee from the cardboard holder and Miranda nodded. Raphaela studied the two women's interaction and thought there was more to it than she ever saw around Miranda partner's... not they are this, yet.

"Oh, Cassidy, this is for you."

"Cool Andy. My first coffee!"

Miranda looked at Andrea, warning her that she hoped it was not coffee in that container.

"Oh sorry Cass, it is hot chocolate!"

Miranda nodded and she and Raphaela start to walk towards another area. As they reached a safe distance, Miranda put her hand on Raphaela's arm and asked the doctor tell her say everything that was not said in the reception area. Raphaela, knowing Miranda for many years, understood that any advice would be following precisely.

At the same time, in the reception, Andy was trying, in vain, to bring a smile to Cassidy's face. The girl, the most talkative of the twins, was too quiet, as if her sister's pain could be felt inside herself.

"You know Cass, I am sure that Caroline is okay, and soon you will both be doing pranks on another new Assistants!"

At that information, Cassidy looked serious, and frowned at Andy. "What do you mean? Are you planning to leave mom?!"

"No. Not at all, but can I tell you a secret?"

Cassidy nodded. She is not a big fan of secrets, except the ones with her sister.

"I think your mother is going to promote Emily soon so, with that, I will move to First Assistant, and well, another person will come in."

"Oh..."

"And Cass, I have a surprise to you but could not give it to you in front of your mother."

"What is it?"

"Carrot cake, the one you love!"

Cassidy smiled and nodded. She loves the cake, she ate it once when Andy took to the townhouse, as she was having a meeting with their mother. It was a strange thing, her mother allowed sugary cake at home, but she said, when confronted by the twins, that Andrea needed to stay long hours and if this was going to make her work more efficiently the usual, she was not going to deny them the cake.

Shortly after the last bite, Miranda came back, her facial expression so blank, that Andrea was unable to read it. Cassidy ran to her mother, scared that something had happened. The woman knelt down to be on the same level as her daughter, not caring about how many germs might be on the floor.

"Bobbsey, darling, Caroline is fine. In a few hours we can take her home."

Andrea, had moved quickly to their side, she let out a deep breath of relief, but she could sense that there was more to be said.

"Miranda, if you want I can take Cassidy home. Is not good to her to be in this environment and ..."

"It is not, indeed. Please, Bobbsey, go with Andrea. I will be at home with you and your sister in no more than two hours from now."

"But mom..."

"Please darling, go with Andrea."

As soon as they both left the hospital, Miranda made a call to her long term lawyer.

 **Roy's car**

Andrea sat next to Cassidy in the car and ran her fingers through the girl hair. She wondered where the twins got take their hair colour. Cassidy, as if reading Andrea's mind spoke. "Mom was ginger before her hair went silver."

"Oh..."

Andrea was astonished. How the hell could this girl read her mind like that? It is strange and Andy knows that Caroline is much more, since she is basically a mini-copy of Miranda; her movements with her head, the way her mind worked and her eyes, so full of expression.

"Yes. Dad had light blond hair, but his grandfather was ginger too; and mom's parent's were ginger and because of this mom's hair where predominant and it was obvious me and Caro would be ginger and possibly possible any other baby, if mom ever wanted to have more. You know, with Science nowadays she still could have a baby, she is not that old, but her Silver hair gives the impression. And, me and Caro always wanted a small brother or sister but with mom's work and her marriage failing failure in marriages, we didn't want to push. And yes, she could do in vitro, but well, as she is well know as an "Ice Queen" imagine if this ever got to Page Six. I can see the headlines "Ice Queen decides to create a baby in laboratory because no one is brave enough to have a child with her!""*

Andrea is speechless of how Cassidy is talking about her mother. Maybe is because the girl is scared of her twin being at hospital and sick but still, it is a lot of to take in, too much for her tired brain to process. That Miranda is gorgeous she knows, she is not blind, but until not too long ago, fallingin love with a woman was not something she had ever thought about.

Cassidy looked at to Andy, waiting for a reply and when she sensed it, she decided to say something, even if it was not everything that her mind wanted to say.

"Oh, your mom is not old. I would never say that."

"Well, people think she is beautiful but they are scared of her. She has a beautiful heart you know, but she keeps it for us."

"Yes, I imagine, and she is more than beautiful, your mother is gorgeous!"

Andrea put her hand at her mouth, not believing she said that out loud to the twin. She was aware of her growing feelings for the older woman, but tell her daughter was not exactly the best thing to do.

"Oh... yes mom is dazzling, Caro and I are aware of that. And we know too, that this is what attracts many men to her. And a few brave women too."

At this, Andrea swallowed hard. She can't believe she is in the car with one of the twins talking about how their mother is gorgeous...

Note:

*Info about redhead I take from different DNA/genetic websites.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi readers,_

 _Sickness = more wrting. Another update and a new fic._

 _About the reviews:_

 _DonnaTheDynamo , another chapter. Enjoy the weekend..._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

 **10.**

 **Townhouse**

Andrea thanked Roy for taking them to the townhouse and took Cassidy by hand. During their time at the hospital, Andrea decided to help the Priestly's as best as she could. She was not sure how it would go when Miranda arrived home but that didn't doesn't matter. She loved the girls, she was in love with their mother, and nothing could change it.

"Andy, mom will need you. You know that, right?"

Andrea stopped dead at the middle of the corridor, since they are going to the kitchen. "What do you mean Cass?"

"Mom always stays very sensible when it is something involving us. And, I will tell you something, but you cannot tell her okay?!"

Andrea decided to sit on the steps to stay at the same level of Cassidy, whatever it is its, sounds serious and not good. Obviously she will support the girl, it doesn't matter what is being said to her, but to keep a secret from Miranda is not something she likes to do.

"What is Cass?"

"Caroline is having problems with two girls. They have hurt her more than once and she has bruises."

Andrea is not sure if she listened to the information well. Did Cassidy just said to her that Caroline is been, not only bullied in school but assaulted too?

"What?!"

"Don't tell mom. Well, I believe that at this point Rapha already told her, but I don't want her knowing we didn't trust her enough to tell her what was happening."

"Cass, I don't want to lie to your mother. If she asks I will tell, but only if she ask okay?!"

"Okay."

"Do you want to eat something? I can do a very good omelette with spinach and mushrooms."

"Yes Andy, thanks, and after this, I wanna sleep."

"Okay kiddo."

 **2 hours later**

Andrea is nervous at the house. Roy texted her to tell her they are going to arrive in 30 minutes and this was 25 minutes ago. She is not sure how she will deal with all the news about the girls, and Miranda being wooed by women.

She doesn't want to think about all the models that hero worship Miranda, trying almost desperately to have her attention. The truth is Miranda could have anyone she wanted and there was no doubt a queue of models trying to fuck her would be without end. Only a stupid person could not want to be with the Editor.

Lost in her thoughts Andrea suddenly jumped when her name is seductively whispered from Miranda's lips.

"Andrea?"

"Oh, sorry Miranda. I didn't realize you had arrived. Hi Caro, how are you feeling?! Cass is sleeping in your room, she said when you come back to go to join her. Something about a twin connection."

Caroline gave a little smile to Andrea and nodded. With Miranda's help, up the stairs, they started to go to the first floor. The girl's room is on the second one.

"Andrea, wait."

"Yes Miranda."

Miranda helped her daughter to be comfortable on her bed, with her sister and, asked them both to try to relax and sleep a bit. They need their strength, their connection as twins back, powerful and unbreakable.

Miranda kissed the girls and dimmed the lights of the room, not wanting to leave them in total darkness. In minutes she was in her room and had changed her clothes to something more comfortable before go downstairs talk to Andrea.

Andrea decided to move to the study, not wanting to wait for Miranda at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't know if her decision would be approved or not since no one can do anything before Miranda orders it, but, she does need to wait and see.

Walking around the room, she saw some of the books there. Two of them made her smile, she never imagined Miranda reading anything like that. Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare and Love Story, Erich Segal.

"Andrea, does my taste in books surprises your?"

"Oh, oh hi Miranda."

Miranda looked to her and smiled. A true smile, not the usual sneer for the thousand of people that made her time miserable or, at Runway, with disastrous ideas and work or, at the parties she need to attend.

"You cannot tell to anyone at Runway that I have a heart and a soft side. You were not supposed to see it too. I have an image to maintain."

"Oh, I am sorry I came into the study. I didn't want to wait at the stairs because I believed was not going to be good and I love books, as you know, and then I started to look around and then ..."

"Andrea you are babbling."

"Sorry, sorry..."

"Please, stop apologising. I need to talk about a few important things."

"Miranda, before we continue with the talk. How is Caroline?"

"She will be fine, I will personally be in charge of that. And this is one of the reasons of this talk."

"Yes Miranda."

"Andrea, shall we sit?"

Miranda sat in at her favourite place. A very comfortable small couch that she loved when she saw it five years ago. Andrea, sat not to far, but not to close either.

Andrea took out her note and pen. Miranda simply made a negative movement with her head.

"What I am going to tell you at this moment you cannot repeat to anyone at Runway. They will not know, if they discover it, I will know that you were the one responsible for it."

"Yes Miranda."

"I decided to change the plans for my travel. And I will need your help to change it."

"Yes Miranda."

"My initial idea was to go alone, with the person I choose to be with me on this mission. I wanted to do an experiment and if it was successful, I would do it at the magazine."

"What is it?"

"I will do a cruise."

Andrea was sure she had moved to another universe. Miranda Priestly, the woman she learned to read clearly, is not a person that would usually go on a cruise and share her space with thousands of people, eat traditional meals with normal people, she simply does not share anything, apart from things that she believed are important to her girls.

"What help do you need with it? Where you going?!"

"I will give you all the details next week and I will be leaving. Everything is arranged already, now I only need to take my girls passports with me and buy their tickets but I will do it by myself."

"Okay. So what help do you want me to do?"

"I will need you to have your passport in hand. Do not worry about clothes, I already arranged them."

Andrea now is sure that she is in a parallel universe. Miranda Priestly is going on a cruise, she will take the girls with her, and wants her, Andrea Sachs, to go with her. God knows where they'd be going. Andrea pinched herself only to be sure this was reality and Miranda smiled and smirked.

"We are travelling next Friday. That's all. Now, please, come with me to the kitchen because I want to prepare something light for the girls. Cara made a fantastic meal but with the change of circumstances, only me and you are going to have it."

Miranda started to walk to the kitchen followed by Andrea, whose mind was working non-stop. Where the hell she is going and more, how can she not go when it meant days alone with Miranda, wherever it is, and the girls. She could travel to hell and not bother if the trip to inferno was her last moment in this life.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi readers,_

 _another update today because I have no clue when I can update this week. I hope you all enjoy it._

 _About the reviews:_

 _DonnaTheDynamo , Caroline will be okay with her sister, her mother and Andy taking a good care of her._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

 **11.**

 **Runway**

 **Monday morning**

Andrea has been trying to calm her nerves, but it was an impossible task during the weekend. After becoming Miranda's confidante about the travel plans, she cannot stop worrying about what will happen.

She was obviously excited and glad that she is going to be on a cruise with Miranda Priestly. Yet her newly found insecurity was killing her. Usually a very confident person, when Miranda Priestly is around her, she became a mess. The necessity of always doing the right thing and never disappointing the Editor was almost suffocative.

"Andrea, could you tell me where are you?"

Andrea gave a small smile to Emily. The first Assistant had been talking non-stop, and she had no memory of what was said to her... Andrea simply cannot deal with this now, she just can't.

"Sorry Em, I am not feeling to well. I think I need to go home."

"Home is not an option. Miranda sent me thousands of text messages at the weekend with the most bizarre demands, probably because of her daughters."

"What about them?"

"Do you think I know. She basically asked me to go to the drugstore in an ridiculous hour and before she came in and, buy almost half of it. Everything will be delivered to the townhouse."

"Well, good, I believe. But Em, serious, I am not okay and I don't think Miranda will want to have a bug around her, do you?" Andrea forced a cough and Emily agreed.

"Go away with this. Make sure it gets out of your body and be here tomorrow at 5:30 am. Go, before I change my mind!"

Andrea decided to take the steps, not wanting the risk of seeing Miranda. The Editor-in-Chief might arrive in less than 2 minutes and going down the steps down was safer.

She was not feeling sick at all, not this kind of sickness, but her body language screaming and mind, simple to not want to be near Miranda Priestly, today.

As soon as she opened the door, the lift announcement became audible. Miranda was already breathing fire down the corridor, not waiting to give Emily time to write.

Miranda stopped, Emily almost hitting the gorgeous body in front of her. Miranda lookrd to Andrea's desk, finding it empty.

"I do hope it means she went to fetch my coffee."

"Hum, no. Andrea came in really sick and, she went back home."

"Sick?"

"Yes, she said she believe it is a bug."

Miranda walked straight to her office and closed the door. Emily gulped at that, this was never a good thing. The day hasn't even started, 7 am, and she was already dealing with a dragon in a full mood already.

 **Andrea's apartment, 2 hours later**

Andrea has been sitting at the living room, thinking of what mess her life became since she started at Runway.

First she ended a relationship of five years with Nate and her parents had not spoke with her since then. The oldest friends, that she had believed were loyal, had disappeared. Her only friends now are Serena and Nigel. Emily could be in the list, if, she can consider the redhead a friend.

Miranda Priestly, the woman who has stolen her heart is the responsible for all of it.

Andrea stand up and take a tub of Haagen-Dazs from the freezer and made a cup of coffee. If she cannot stop to think of it, at least a good TV series, with ice-cream and coffee will distract her.

As soon as her tongue touch the spoon, there was a knock at the door. Believing it was her landlord, who live upstairs, and who was always asking for something, she open it only to come face-to-face with Caroline and Cassidy.

"Hi girls, what is happening? Shouldn't you both be at home?"

"Yes but we want to talk to you."

Andrea look at the girl she knew was Caroline and nod. Cassidy, near her sister, tried to be serious but fail.

"Please girls, come in. But before we talk, I believe it is for the best that you call your mother. Miranda will be worried when Cara calls her."

"Cara will not call. She went to the store and left us at home."

Andrea is in shock. She always knew that the girls like to pull pranks but not to the point of getting Cara into trouble. This conversation must be pretty serious.

"Girls, please, sit and let me call your mom."

"That will not be necessary."

Andrea turned pale, she would recognize that voice everywhere and anywhere, as would the girls too. Miranda was suddenly standing at the door of Andy's apartment, her posture rigid and her voice cold. The door, that Andrea didn't have time to close, fully open.

Caroline and Cassidy stare down to their feet. Suddenly finding this was the most attractive place to look. Andrea, with shaking hands, puts her ice-cream and coffee down before someone could be physical hurt.

As she looked towards the door, the hurt in Miranda's eyes, almost killed her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi readers,_

 _tired of be sick and not being able to write as often as I would like because almost all the time I am sleeping..._

 _And now, starts the cruise..._

 _About the reviews:_

 _DonnaTheDynamo , Miranda and Andy will approach of each other but it will not be an easy thing... _

_RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details...

 **12.**

 **Thursday Night**

 **Andrea's apartment**

Andrea, Miranda and the twins are going to travel the following morning. The only information Andrea was able to gain was it involved beaches, nothing more and this really made her wonder why Miranda was acting with so much secrecy.

As Andrea packed some of her clothes, stylish one's she borrowed from Runway, her mind travelled back to the conversation that happened, a few days ago, when Miranda found the twins with her.

It didn't go bad, she was able to explain and the girls had too. But now, with less than 12 hours to take a cruise to God knows where, she was becoming more anxious and it scared her. She had been able to do some research about the cruises leaving the following day but not too much information was found. Some of the people even hung up the phone when she said her name, which was totally weird.

 **Townhouse**

Miranda had put her best summer clothes in her two suitcases, with her two new bathing suit, one of them she had bought after have a very erotic dream about Andrea. She decided it was better be safe than sorry, if she wanted to try anything with her Assistant.

A knock at the door caused her to smile. Raphaella had told her that travel would be good for the twins and Miranda didn't think twice in adding her daughters to the plans. Yes, at the beginning she wanted it to be a "date" but now it is more like a "family holiday".

Cassidy and Caroline come in and smile at the sight of their mother smiling and almost singing. Cassidy ran to Miranda and hugged her. Caroline sat on the side of the bed.

"So mom, where are we going? You haven't said much apart from it will include beaches."

"Bobbsey, I still want it to be a surprise. When we arrive at the cruise, you will know."

Caroline nodded and Cassidy tried a new way of gaining the information.

"Mom, Andy is your Assistant. Why doesn't she know where we are going, if she is the one in charge of finding everything?"

"Because Andrea didn't do anything to plan this vacation, I did."

The twins look to each other and had their silence communication. Whatever it is, it is big. They don't remember their mother ever doing something like that involving a member of staff at Runway.

Miranda seeing her girls communicating silently, smiled. She knows exactly what is in their mind, but she can't say anything, yet. She doesn't want get her hopes up too high, in case of Andrea does not return her feelings.

The girl would have all the reasons to do it. Miranda has had multiple failed marriages and is the mother of teenage twins, she is a workaholic, 25 years older than Andrea, and is wealthy.

"Bobbseys, it is time to go to sleep. We are leaving the house at 6:20."

"Yes mom, good night."

Miranda kissed her daughters forehead before they run to outside her bedroom. It is all sorted. Cara will be at the townhouse taking care of everything and Patricia. It will be like a holiday for the woman too, and with her salary doubled since she will need to leave her house to stay at the townhouse to take care of the dog. Roy is having his own vacation time too, only needing to work to take them to and from the airport.

 **Brooklyn Port**

 **Queen Mary 2 ***

Roy stopped the car and opened the door to the Priestly's and Andrea. The girls are excited to go on a cruise and the ship in front of them looks like it is from a dream.

"Miss Priestly, Caroline, Cassidy, Andrea, have a good time."

"Thanks Roy, we see you when we are back."

Caroline, Cassidy and Andrea smile at the driver and Miranda nodded. And like that the man, that has watched the family fall apart an infinite number of times, smiles. It will be good for all of them, especially Andrea and Miranda.

As they start to move to the immigration desk, to show the tickets, Miranda is trying hard to not smile. Now is the time to the truth, her girls and Andrea will know where they will be going.

As the immigration officer asks for the tickets, Miranda shows them and in less than five minutes they are going up onto the ship. As they arrive at the top, another staff member, is giving to them the route information of the cruise and Andrea gasps.

 _The route of the cruise:_

 _New York, USA – Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

"Miranda?!"

The girls, not sure of what is happening, only look at the two adults. Andrea looks like she's had the best surprise. She's a bit pale but looks euphoric and their mother, well, she is smiling. Another smile in less than 24 hours; wherever it is, the girls are sure of one thing, it will be a good time.

"Miss Priestly, please, follow me."

As the Priestly's and Andrea start to walk, the assistant is speechless, not sure of what she should say. Miranda was aware of her dream of go to Brazil and they will be arriving there just in time for the Carnival. In seconds, she thinks that Serena might have said something but, how?

As they stop at deck ten, the staff opened the door.

"Welcome to the Penthouse."

Andrea almost faints. She is sure that she is in another universe. No way will she be on a cruise, going to Rio, with Miranda and the twins, and they are staying in the Penthouse.

"Andrea, we have a lot of space here as you can see, it is not a small cubicle in this ship and we will work here. I will be here with the girls and you will not be far away, it is on the same level."

Miranda tone of voice is almost apologetic and Andrea is wondering why? She obviously would be in the Penthouse with her daughters, no one expected anything different than that. Mother and daughters together and she would be elsewhere in this ship. She is sure even the poor area is like a dream.

Andrea didn't register all that was said, her mind only took in some points, one of them about working together in this room.

Caroline and Cassidy run around the Penthouse, wanting to see everything. Miranda takes some cash and tips the staff.

"I will want you personally be responsible for everything I need. I will recompense you very well, Mr..."

"Mr. Fonseca, and it will be a pleasure Miss Priestly"

The man looked at Andrea and Miranda nodded. Miranda is aware that Andrea would not like, at least for now, to share the Penthouse. She had thought of booking the connecting penthouse for her, but knowing how modest the other woman seemed, believed it would be a bit to much. She would love to be able to do it, and when she wanted, only open a door to be near the younger woman but this would be a mistake.

"Miss Sachs, I will show your accommodation. Please this way."

Andrea is sure that she is in a parallel universe. She is following the man but has not taken any notice of what he is saying. They walk for a bit, until she realize she is at the opposite side of the ship.

"Miss Sachs, this is the Royal Suite Queen Anne, 1002. Miss Priestly believed it would fit your requirements, as a journalist and her Assistant. If you do need anything else, please, let me know."

"T-Thanks."

"You are welcome."

As Andy moved inside her suite, in complete shock. She is not only a few meters from Miranda and Caroline and Cassidy, she is too, going to Rio de Janeiro to spent the Carnival with the woman she loves. And this, on a cruise ship full of people, something that she knows Miranda would hate.

Andrea jumped on the comfortable bed and smiled. Life couldn't get any better.

 _*I am using the cruiser Queen Mary 2 because I looked the photos, after 2016 redecoration (but please, imagine it as the same time the fic is) and is amazing and I can truly see Miranda Priestly going downstairs in that steps photos. It is amazing view..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi readers,_

 _my health is slowly becoming better but I did not wrote anything new to send to my Beta's yet and might still be a while, since I am still tired and, Internet at the flat is more slowly than a turtle so update is impossible do anything._

 _And now the adventure starts..._

 _About the reviews:_

 _karla05 , more Mirandy will come..._

 _DonnaTheDynamo , glad you liked it._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details...

 **13.**

 **Queen Mary 2**

The passengers are still at the port. Andrea takes her mobile and dials a number she knows by heart.

"Serena!"

"Hi Andy. What happening? Where are you?"

"I am on a cruise, going to Brazil."

"You are what?"

"A cruise, can you believe it? It will be work related, but maybe I can see some of the Carnival."

"Wait, you are on a cruise? As a surprise, with Miranda? Who is claiming it is working related?"

A knock at the door stops the conversation briefly and Andrea goes to open the door. A smile on her face, Miranda is there, with the twins, all of them smiling.

"Hum. Serena, I need to go. I will send an e-mail when I am able to. Bye."

"Beijos querida."

Miranda watches the woman in front of her, who has just ended a phone call with Serena.

"Are we disturbing your social life?"

The tone of voice makes Andrea uncomfortable and worried. Since they arrived on the ship, around forty minutes ago, Miranda has been nice to her and now she seems almost angry.

"Oh, no. Not at all, you know Serena, she is..."

"I am aware who she is. The cruise will depart in 15 mins."

Before Miranda can say anything, Cassidy decides to finish the conversation for the two women.

"Can we look at your room?"

Miranda does not approve of her daughters behavior. A young lady never invites herself to see someone else room. Caroline and Cassidy realize their mother has changed her posture and the hair on the back of their neck stands up, which means trouble.

"Bobbsey, a young lady never invite herself to see someone room. I am very disappointed."

"Sorry mom."

"Yes, we are sorry. Sorry Andy."

"Hey Caroline, it is fine. You and Cassidy can go to have a look. The place is amazing. Thanks Miranda."

Miranda nods and the girls try hard not run inside the room. They are truly excited with this opportunity to be with their mother and Andrea, is not a bad person to be around...

"Andrea, I would like to speak about some things with you."

"Yes Miranda."

The women speak for almost one hour as Caroline and Cassidy sit quietly nearby, playing with their videogames, but with their attention also on their mother.

"So, Andrea you can see how important it is to me that this trip goes well. I want to do a special issue for Runway about model life on a cruise. This will be the way to collect the information and deal with it, properly and accurately."

Andrea nods and smiles. She doesn't care about what the reason is, she is truly happy to have the opportunity to be there and she to Brazil, it doesn't matter really if she needs to be working all the time on the cruise.

"When we came back to NY, I will not going straight to work."

"What?"

Miranda looks over Andrea's shoulder because her daughters are not supposed to be analyzing and studying the conversation and she knows the twins always pay attention to every single word she says.

"As soon as we come back to Manhattan, we are going to spend one night at the townhouse and then, we are going to travel again."

"Oh, it is be a beautiful idea to take some time off with only you and the girls Miranda. I am sure they will love it."

"Indeed."

Miranda stands up and with her hand signals to her daughters do the same.

"We will meet later Andrea. I do believe you may want to rest a bit since we needed to wake up very early. Bobbseys, move along."

The Priestly's leave the room and Andrea smiles at the view. It is a great moment and she is over-excited.

As Andrea closes the door, she looks around the room once more. It is immaculate, as she believes it should be for something so expensive. But she knew that Miranda never does anything less than perfect.

Andrea smiles at the opportunity of being near the older woman and her children without the disruption of papparazi but, she still, needs to pay attention to their interaction. Reminding herself that this is work related travel, she feels a bit upset and lost. It would be better if the reason were different.

Suddenly Andrea wonders why she can't fight this feeling. Why does she feel so powerless around Miranda? Why does the fashion woman affect her in such a way?

Andrea walks to the end of her room and opens the back door, she can see Manhattan from there, the ship starts to move, creating waves in a water almost calm. She take a deep breath and smiles, nothing could or should go wrong.

On the deck of the ship, Miranda is looking at the same view as Andrea is in her room. Both, one floor from each other...the same dream in their minds, the same insecurity of how to deal with each other, how not scare each other away and more importantly, how to keep their innermost, feelings safe from any harm.

"Mom!"

Miranda's thoughts were cut short with her daughters voice. Caroline sound insecure and Cassidy is holding her hand.

"Yes darling."

"Why we are here?"

Miranda lookes at them, not sure how to reply. In the beginning this was supposed to be only to her and Andrea, a way to bring happiness to the younger woman and make her dreams come true. Now, it is different. Miranda is also doing this for the sake of her daughters, for her own foolish dreams of the younger woman and for Andrea's pleasure. But how she could reply to it?

"We are here to explore the possibility of doing something new at the magazine and for you girls have some fun."

The tone of voice made them aware that their mother is not going to say anything further. The girls nod, wondering how Andrea is feeling with all of this. The twins are realizing there is much more around betwenn the two women than they can see.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi readers,_

 _another chapter from the fic and now the adventure at the sea starts before they arrive at Brazil. And a lot of things will happen at the cruise..._

 _Hope you all enjoy._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details...

 **14.**

 **Deck, 1 hour later**

Caroline and Cassidy have been sitting on the deck for a while. Their mother sat reclined in a chair a few seats away, looking at them but not saying anything. The Priestly's realize some people are looking at them but not saying or doing anything, yet.

They decided to stay there, sitting quietly, feeling the breeze and fresh air rather than being in their rooms but soon they will need to leave. Miranda needs to talk to Andrea about the magazine and later, around 6 pm, will be an introduction of the cruise to the guests. Miranda is not excited to go to it, but it will be good for her daughters to know a bit more about this holiday.

"Holiday?", Miranda wonder where this came from. It is not the appropriate word for what it is, truly it is not.

Suddenly a waiter stop in front of Miranda.

"Madam, would you like a drink?"

Miranda tries hard not show how furious she is. First a waiter stops in front of her, blocking the sun, second he stops with his un-ironed clothes, if she can consider that disastrous uniform, something. And third, he is implying that she should consider a drink. Not any drink, probably an alcoholic drink since this is the common idea of people in cruises. Be drunk, have fun being drunk, have sex with a stranger and then, normally, have a hangover or throw up on at the nearest object, a person or not.

"I do not remember asking for refreshments. That's all."

The tone of the voice made the waiter fearful for his life. He doesn't know the woman in front of him but he doesn't want to cross her path again. It is the first cruise that he decided to work and might be the last one if he has to deal with people like this woman.

"I am sorry madam."

Not far away, Caroline and Cassidy were enjoying the cruise, so far there has been no problem at all, and now their mother is already scaring people which means, they will be left in peace for the whole journey.

"Cass?"

"Yes Caro."

"What do you think about Andrea being here with us?"

"What do you mean sis?"

The twins look to each other, not saying anything apart their silent telepathic interaction. At the end they have a plan and hope, more than anything after hope, it works.

Caroline has been having a lot of problems, and Cassidy knows that helping her best friend and sister, to deal with their mother's happiness, or what might be the closest thing to making her a happy woman, will make things easy to them.

Cassidy decides to act first, with her sister following her.

"Mom, can we go back to our room?"

"Already Bobbseys? I was assured that time near the pool was a pleasure."

"We like it mom but we want to sleep. We woke very early."

Miranda stands up and puts her hands on each of the girls shoulders. She smiles at smiled to them that, and they do the same.

"Shall we go to the room? I will work a bit from there."

Miranda starts to walk back to their room, very aware of people looking at them, some trying to take a photograph but before they can complete a single shot, she only glares and it is enough to remove any courage they could have.

 **Priestly's Penthouse**

Miranda opens the door and the girls just run away from her. She feels a bit hurt by this, but she knows them better than anyone, and something is on their minds.

Deciding to have a relaxing moment, she goes to the bar, in the corner of the living room and takes a gin bottle and some orange juice. She loves to drink gin and orange when she is nervous, but not many people can see it. She hides that part of her life. Imagine if the tabloids and paparazzi, and specially Page Six, discover her love for gin...

Laughing at how this could be a full day for the press, she prepares the drink and sits on the big sofa. She wants to go to Andrea's room and see how the girl is dealing with the cruise and the travelling to Brazil but, she cannot show this soft side of herself. This kind and loving dragon cannot appear, only her daughters know it, and she is not sure if she could or should show that side of herself to Andrea Sachs, the Assistant that she cannot forget, even in her deepest dreams.

 **Caroline's bed**

"So how are we going to do this? It is pretty obvious that mom would never take an Assistant to a cruise."

"Cass, since when mom do cruises? She hate the sea, she always gets sick. Even on small trips and we are going on the open sea. Do you know what it means?"

"That she will be throwing up soon, with no end."

"Exactly"

"What do you think she is doing it for?"

"I have no idea, but I am sure we can discover the reason before day two on the ocean."

The girls giggle, wondering how they can leave from the room without their mother noticing. They needed to have a very adult talk with Andrea.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi readers,_

 _The beginning of the cruise will not be easy specialy to Miranda and Caroline but, Andrea and Cassidy will slowly deal with it._

 _About the reviews:_

 _DonnaTheDynamo , thanks and I do hope you enjoy this chapter too._

 _Hope you all enjoy._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details...

 **15.**

 **Andrea's room**

Andrea woke up after her nap and decided, after reading how to use internet on the cruise, to write an email to Serena, . They are now close friends. Serena being closest one she has had since she lost all her old friendships because of Nate.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _The cruise is still at the beginning but I am loving it so far. All of it, is simply fantastic and I could never afford to pay something like this._

 _The girls are lovely, they respect me, they no longer do pranks and I love having the opportunity to know them both better. I think they trust me._

 _Miranda, well, she has been strange. Earlier she was nice, now she has turned cold with me again, after she listened to us on the phone. I will never understand the woman, and I wrongly thought I understood her well..._

 _I do believe that when we are on the ocean I will not have too much access to internet, and even so, if I do have, it will be crazy expensive. I think our communication will be limited until I am back home._

 _PS: Since Miranda is out, try to make a move and tell the truth to Emily._

 _Take care._

 _X_

After reading through her words, she clicked on the send email button. She hoped the connection would not be too bad since the ship is moving around the coast*.

Hearing a knock at the door she put her computer on the bed and walked towards it. Opening it, she smiled at Caroline and Cassidy.

"Hi girls, come in." Andrea looked around before closing the door, not seeing Miranda made her suspicious. "Where is your mom?"

"Sleeping."

"What?!"

"She hates the sea. She is always sick and she decided to drink a bit to relax and well...it's all we can say."

"Miranda doesn't like the sea?! Why she is on a cruise? Someone else from Runway could to it."

Caroline at this point lost her control. "Are you joking? Someone else doing mom's job?"

"Please Caroline, don't take my words the wrong way. Your mother is the best person to do anything at Runway, but why does she feel the need to do something that causes her a higher level of stress and anxiety, because of the magazine?"

"Andrea, Runway, like us, is mom's life. She'd do anything for it and for us."

Andrea nodded, feeling suddenly stupid for her previous comment. She is obviously aware of Miranda's love and commitment to Runway but she never imagined it could be unconditional like that, pushing her to her physical limits. Now, that she is aware of the situation, she decided she would do anything to minimize the effects.

"Girls, thanks for letting me know, but I believe might be good if you go back to your cabin. I don't want your mother waking up and not finding the two of you."

"Mom will not wake up in the next few hours. We saw what she's taken and, with her gin and orange juice, it will make her sleep like a baby."

Andrea was suddenly very worried. She had no idea that Miranda took drugs to relax. Were they legal? Well, even if they are not, she would not say anything to anyone...

The girls could see the change in Andrea's body language when they said their mother took something to relax and sleep. Caroline was furious that Andrea could think that little about their mother and Cassidy was a little disappointed.

"Andy, mom does not use anything illegal."

"Of course not Cassidy."

"Why are you saying that? You did not believe it when we said it. Are you going to lie to us?"

Andrea realized that her emotions were somehow obvious to the girls. She did not want to think of Miranda using anything illegal, but the idea crossed her mind for a split second. In her working world, illicit drugs were always around, having been offered to her once or twice, for free, but she'd declined. She believed offers like that, probably with better quality drugs, were offered up to the Editor-in-Chief.

"Please girls, don't take me wrong."

"Why do you believe mom would use drugs, illegal drugs?!"

The fury in Caroline's voice of scared Andrea. She knew the girl was having some issues at school but she never imagined hearing that level of aggressiveness directed to her.

"Caro, please. I ..."

"Do not fucking Caro me! You do not have the right to!"

At this, Caroline ran out of the cabin, leaving Andrea and Cassidy unable to react. Suddenly, Cassidy started to shake, feeling the emotional distress of her sister.

Andrea had no idea what she was supposed to do. Should she run after Caroline or stay in her cabin and help Cassidy, who was now shaking uncontrollably?

"Cass, Cassidy, look at me."

As the girl glanced at her, Andrea felt a pain in her chest. Cassidy was red-eyed, her face pale and looked like she is going to throw up any second. Andrea took the girl by her hand and pushed her to the bathroom in the cabin.

Cassidy closed her eyes when waves of disgusting liquid fall out of her mouth, and Andrea felt guilty. The distress in both girls was caused by her, because she could not keep her emotions to herself.

"Cassidy, I am here for you. I will always be and to your sister too."

Suddenly the girl's body gives shook and that's it. Everything is out of her body.

Andrea stood up and rushed to the sink, finding a glass and mouthwash. She quickly rinsed it with a bit of water and gave to the girl. "Here, use this."

Cassidy used the glass and, too weak to do anything else, let Andrea lead her to the bed at the cabin.

"Caro."

"I am going to find her. Please stay here and try to sleep a bit okay. Don't move from this room."

"Okay."

Andrea kissed the girl on the forehead and in seconds Cassidy was sleeping, too tired from the emotions to be able to deal with anything else that does not involved sleep.

Looking once more to the bed, Andrea decided too much time had been lost already. She needed to find Caroline and fast, she would never forgive herself if something happened to the girl. She quickly took a notepad and a pen and wrote a message to Cassidy, in case she woke up before they come back.

" _Cass. Do not leave the room. I am back with your sister. I promise."_

Andrea looked once more at the little girl, feeling her heart ache, she opened the door.

*According to different info on the internet, the internet on a cruise/ship in 1996 – and still somehow nowadays- worked involving satellite links, that are expensive


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi readers,_

 _take some time because a lot of reasons, including my health that is again not good. Well, here is another chapter and today I watched at cinema "Mamma Mia, Here we go again"._

 _I love Meryl, I simple loved DWP the same way I loved "Mamma Mia", it is two different movies but... hehe Meryl is unique and I do not care what she does, I will see. But after today I will tell, see her and Cher together singing is wow! Not sure if I can do a "Mamma Mia" fic but definitely a lot of Miranda fics will come with this after today because the soundtrack is in my mind... maybe a crossover of DWP and "Mamma Mia"..._

 _Now you guys will understand a bit more about what is happening with the twins..._

 _And this is a short chapter..._

 _About the last reviews:_

 _Donna Sheridan, things slowly will make sense... I do hope you like this chapter as the same way from the previous one!_

 _Noddybobbe , a lot of exciting moments will come and soon. Enjoy it._

 _Hope you all enjoy._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **16.**

Caroline was sitting, hiding in one of the blind spots that went along the deck of the ship. She had been there since she ran away, and the pain she is feeling is almost too much.

She is aware of her sister feeling unwell, feeling it in herself too. It was a very powerful connection between them, and when one was in distress, the other one suffered equally.

Along the years, Caroline always considered herself a very lucky girl. Firstly, she was a twin, that makes her life easier. She considered the connection with her sister one of the best things that could have ever happened, they knew each other in a special way that she doesn't believe anyone who is not a twin, could ever understand. Secondly, her mother is simply the best mom in the world, a person with a strong personality and more than anything, someone that has the respect of all society because she is simply the best in her profession. Thirdly, they have a very stable life, and, if she chose, her and Cassidy never needed to work because the money their mother made was enough to last until their great-grandchildren were born...This should be enough for her to be happy, but happiness could not be found anymore.

The first time she went to their father's, after a long time apart, it was not a big deal. They didn't speak much. It was a strange feeling to be near a parent, who divorced your mother, and who was supposed to be over the moon having you with him, but in the end is no different than if you are around or not. Cassidy had learned really early, that it was not the case.

The last visit to their father's was something totally unexpected, and it still revolted her.

Cassidy was watching TV while she went to the kitchen. As she arrived there, her eyes could not believe what she was seeing. And then, any respect she still had for her father vanished.

Cassidy never knew what happened at their father's house but she understood that it was something very wrong when her sister returned to the TV room all pale.

As the girls sat side by side, Cassidy could feel anger and high anxiety running through her sister, but for the first time their silent communication didn't work and this was what scared Cassidy the most.

As the days passed, the girls became more and more distant somehow, but Cassidy didn't want to tell her mother. She had no idea what happened but she is sure they will not see their father ever again, and she knew when their mother discovered what had happened, the man would wish for death.

Deck

Andrea was walking around at the deck, in her hands her mobile, where she had a photo with the twins, taken some months ago. It was the first time they sat together at the townhouse, reading Harry Potter to Andy and Patricia, who was quietly paying attention to everything around them.

The last person Andrea showed the photo, a teenager, said she saw a girl that fit Caroline's description running to the back of the ship. Suddenly Andrea felt nervous, she could not see the girl anywhere and for a moment, she wondered if the girl would commit suicide.

Andrea shook her head at that thought. Obviously that the answer was a no. The girl was a Priestly and they never gave up, no matter what.

Suddenly, Andrea heard faint sobbing. As she looked in the direction, a very small Caroline Priestly was hugging her legs and her head was touching her knees as she tried hard to become invisible.

Andrea swallowed hard and with strong steps, that she doesn't ever remember having, walked in the direction of the girl that she loved as if she was her own.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi readers,_

 _one more chapter and in that one you will discover what had happened with Caroline at her father's house. A bit of angst on it, I am telling in advance..._

 _I do hope you guys are okay and the one's leaving in places where temperatures are like hell, please, take care of yourself and drink plenty of water and ice cubes – yes, they are basic making me survive._

 _I am still sick and not sure what the problem is since dehydratation doesn't look like be the problem..._

 _Enjoy the chapter and, thanks Tee._

 _About the last reviews:_

 _Donna Sheridan, slowly things will become clear to the Priestly's and to Andy. But some angst will be still be present._

 _Yui, this chapter now is a bit better, not soo short and I do hope you enjoy._

 _Karla05 , interaction will come... Wait and see and I think you will like it ;)_

 _Mint akai, I do hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to believe it is a wonderful story. And, I know how annoying is a new computer._

 _Hope you all enjoy._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **17.**

Caroline had been sitting there for a long time, not wanting to remember anything. She wished she could disappear from the universe and even considered jumping over the side of the ship, but it would kill, not only Cass, but her mother too.

Her days at school had been very difficult with two of older students always bullying her. The last time they decided to provoke Caroline she reacted instinctively. As a result of that, she had blue bruises all over her body for weeks, since the other girls were much stronger than her. All of it happened inside the bathroom when no one was around. At the times she felt their presence surrounding her, she jumped fearfully.

It was two weeks after that episode when Andy came to collect them at school. One of the girls hit Caroline in the stomach hard and she almost passed out with the pain. The fights always started in the same way, with them saying Caroline was an eccentric girl and strange, since she is basically like Miranda in every way. She can deal with things easily, nothing is too much for her, she is the best student because she finds all topics are very easy for her. But, she cannot cope with anything that becomes personal, and the girls had realized it and were using it against her.

The last time, they said their parents probably weren't their parents since the mother was an "Ice Queen" and people like her could not have children for the simple fact they cannot keep the bed warm long enough for any man be around and be able to impregnate her. They called Miranda the coldest women on the planet and said the only explanation was that she and Cassidy were another woman's children or adopted.

The thing was she would be fine with being an adoptive child, there were so many of them around the world. She even thought that when she grew up she might do it. She could not see herself going through the stages of a pregnancy...What made her see red was the way the other girls insulted her mother, it was something she would not accept anyone doing in front of her. She tried to fight, basically jumping on one of the girls, but both of them were taller and much stronger and she, again, was the one left suffering.

What they didn't know was how similar she is to the young Miranda. The photos of her mom as a baby, a child and teenager prove it and she and Cass, will be exactly like her.

There are no photos of Miranda as teenager in their house, but once Caroline and Cassidy found a diary in their mother's room. They did not read it but when it dropped to the floor, three photos fell out. One was Miranda as a baby, another of her at maybe 5 years old and one, with their mother as teenager, with other people around, all looking very similar, so the girls believe the photograph showed their grandparents and aunt and uncle.

Miranda never spoke about her family. It was a totally mystery. She only said her life in England as a child was not easy, that it was a very difficult time for her because she was the strongest one. Her father, a baker, her mother a teacher and her siblings, a teacher and painter. No further information was given, no names, nothing. And she said that her birth name was different but it was kept well in the past.

The girls didn't want their mother suffering and didn't ask anything after that. They saw how the topic was difficult. Miranda Priestly never lied to them and she always said they were her only family.

On the other hand, they knew absolutely nothing about their father. Miranda once said she discovered early in the marriage that it was a mistake and nothing to further than that.

One day she decided to be more open about it and told her mom that she wanted them to be a family, but didn't go well. The divorce came as fast as the marriage, and things went well with only the only three of them but one day, when the girls where around two years old, they started to ask about their dad and Miranda decided to reconnect them.

Since then, the girls spent one day a month with her first husband, usually for dinner at a restaurant.

But the girls surprised Miranda by asking for more. They wanted to be able to see a bit more of their father and Miranda, after visiting James's house, agreed to allow them to sleep there once or twice, during weekends.

And weekends became a bit more time, sometimes. And this was what took them to a full week with James, and the day that totally changed Caroline's life in a way she never imagined.

 **Weeks ago**

 **James's house, last visit**

Caroline arrived at the kitchen when suddenly she heard a moan. She could imagine what was happening, but her curiosity was high. She and Cassidy didn't know too much about her father and well, if he had a lover, it would be a surprise since they'd never seen him with anyone.

The sight that her eyes took in was not what she was expecting. James was in the middle of the kitchen with a couple near him, they were all naked.

They were sharing needles and obviously very high. Caroline can see it in their body language, the pupils of their eyes, their red faces. Suddenly, the woman with the two men caught sight of her and before Caroline had time to run, she was pressed against the wall.

"Oh, look what I found here?! James, darling, why you didn't tell us that fresh meat was coming to join us?"

James saw his daughter, and for a moment he is not sure which one it was. She was pressed against the wall with his lover on top of her, trying to reach between the girl's leg. In a moment of fury, even in his drug haze, James ran at the woman an grabbed her arm, pulling the woman away so Caroline was free.

"Go to your room and lock the door!"

Doing as he said, Caroline had run, trying to protect herself from her attacker.

The next day, early in the morning, James tried to apologise for something he did not remember well, apart from his daughter had being assaulted.

Caroline didn't say a word to Cassidy, but she knew her sister realized something had happened. When Cass woke up, Caroline was with her, her eyes red from sobbing. But she never trusted the girl enough to say a single word.

And then, after what happened at her father's house, the bullying started at school and it became too much to cope with. She was still angry, nervous and shaking, how could she not be after what happened in a place she was supposed to be safe?

The bullying from the girls at the school give her flashbacks of that night, and she was not able to defend herself anymore. She never imagined needing to tell Cassidy about the girls behaviour but her sister had realized that something was not right...however, she never told her twin about the assault at their fathers.

She does not believe James would say a single word either, either because he doesn't remember, because he knew Miranda would kill him or because he is ashamed of himself. In any case, she never wants to see the man again...

Caroline jumped at hearing a voice very close to her body.

 **Present time**

"Caroline?"

Andrea found Caroline lost in her thoughts. The girl was so absorbed in them she hadn't realized she had been as close to her.

"Caroline?"

Caroline is startled out of her trance and her eyes reflect her pain. Andrea, seeing it, wants nothing more than to hug the girl, but something inside tells her to not try it.

"Andy?"

"Yes, it is me kiddo. Come on, Cassidy is waiting for us."

Andrea extends her hand, leaving it up to Caroline to decide to take it or not. To her relief, the girl takes it, but is still too shaken to look her in the eyes. Andrea, for now, had no choice but to accept it.

The girl was walking a bit slowly, visibly shaken, but at least they are going somewhere since the deck is hit with the first drops of rain. To Andrea, the rain has two meanings; sadness, like the gods are sad for the girl, or hope, that whatever happened will be cleared from the surface and Caroline will once again become the strong Priestly girl that she loves as if she was her own daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi readers,_

 _one more chapter, short one but I do believe is better than nothing..._

 _Slowly with the time at the sea, new discovers will come up._

 _Enjoy the chapter and, thanks Tee._

 _About the last reviews:_

 _Donna Sheridan, here you go another chapter. ;)_

 _Yui, glad you still enjoying it... _

_Hope you all enjoy._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **18.**

 **Royal Suite Queen Anne, 1002**

Andrea opened the door of her cabin and Caroline went inside. They walked slowly, as if they are going to another dimension.

Andrea was not sure what she should do or say but Caroline knew better. She approached the bed slowly to where her sister was and sat. In seconds the twins are on Andrea's bed, hand in hand and sleeping. Andrea, watching their love, went to her bag and taking her mobile, took a photo. This needed to be remembered forever.

 **Next day**

 **02:00 am**

Andrea spent part of the night in the chair. It is not overly uncomfortable but she would still prefer to have the bed. She and the twins, and she is sure because of the hour, Miranda, didn't go to the special dinner for the guests. The reason was simple, the twins were still sleeping and Miranda, well, she might be still too since she hadn't called Andrea demanding to know where her daughters are.

As if the "devil" could read her thoughts, Andy's mobile started to flash the name of the woman she was totally in love with. Not wanting to wake up the girls, Andrea walked to the end of the small corridor of her cabin and accepted the call.

"Hello Miranda"

"Andrea, tell me that my girls are with you at 2 in the morning."

"Yes, they are. Caroline and Cassidy are sleeping in my bed right now."

The mobile stayed quiet for some seconds and Andrea was thinking that maybe the call ended. As she look to the screen, it is still working so, she waited to Miranda to talk, not saying anything, just patient waiting.

"Don't wake up them. Bring them to me when they woke up."

"Yes Miranda."

"Good night."

Before Andrea could reply, the call was disconnected. She could hear a bit of worry in Miranda's voice at the beginning of the call but this ended quickly. Obviously she would be worried, the girls are her life, and because of that Andrea is scared to know what happened to Caroline.

If it is a difficult thing for her, for Miranda this might be her death or, the death of the one that put the girl in such distress. In any case, Andrea will do everything she could to everything finish in a safe way.

 **9:00 am**

Andrea woke up and took a quick shower. The twins were still sleeping. As she came out of the shower, in a towel, her heart almost stopped. Miranda was sitting on her bed, the girls hugging her. With quick hands she avoided the towel dropping to the floor.

"Good morning Andrea."

Miranda almost didn't recognize her voice. It was deeper than the usual and she blamed it on her drink the night before and the fact that she had not spoken much since she woke up as she was alone.

"Hum, hi Miranda. I will go quickly to put some clothes."

Andrea ran to the other side of the room, the towel held even more tightly than before to her body and quickly opened a drawer. Taking some clothes from it, without even looking what they were.

Miranda, looking at all the movement, had a little smile and the twins, only nodded at each other.

As Andrea ran back to the bathroom, Miranda had her attention back to her daughters.

"So, Bobbseys, why did you feel the need to come to Andrea yesterday?"

"Hum, mom, do you remember drinking yesterday?"

Miranda didn't know what to say. She can remember and feels ashamed to have done so near her daughters. She has not drank in front of them for some years now, only doing it at Runway parties and eventually, in her den, when talking with Andrea about business.

"I do apologize girls. That was not acceptable."

Cassidy reached for her mother's hand and put hers on top. "We understand mom, you were scared."

"We know you hate being at sea."

Miranda looked at Caroline, with her eyes a bit swollen and nodded. Her daughters know her very well but something sounds off and she will ask Andrea, at the first opportunity, what had happened the night before.

"Did you girls sleep well?"

"Yes mom. Andrea was really nice to us."

"I am sure she was, Bobbseys."

At that moment, the door opened and Miranda tried to remember how to breathe. Andrea was wearing shorts that came to her knees. They are from the Runway clothes, she recognized them, but on Andrea long legs it is simply perfect. Suddenly seeing the amount of legs was making Miranda a bit dizzy. But she could blame the drink...

Cassidy, seeing her mother is a bit pale, stood up and took a glass of water to her.

"Andy, do you have some paracetamol? Mom usually has a bad headache after drinking alcohol."

As Andrea went to collect something from her purse, Miranda nearly fainted. The girl's back was almost naked apart a small piece of fabric.

"Here."

Miranda blinked and noticed Andrea's hand was in front of her holding out some medication that she cannot remember asking for.

"Thank you Andrea."

Miranda decided to take them, it was better for it to look like she was hungover than totally speechless because the woman she is in love with is almost naked in front of her. Miranda doesn't want anything else other than to ravish her. Suddenly her mouth is very dry and other part of her body is very wet.

Miranda shook her head lightly, not wanting to think of the reaction her body is having to Andrea in this state of dress in front of her.

"Mom, can we go to the room to take a shower and change clothes?"

Miranda nodded to Cassidy and smiled to Caroline.

"I will be there soon girls. I only want to have a word with Andrea."

The twins stood up and hugged Andrea, which was a surprise, but she hugged them back tightly. Miranda, looking the scene in front of her, give a little smile. The girls are fond of Andrea and this is a good sign.

"Andrea, how did my daughters finish the night sleeping in your cabin and not with me?"

Andrea knew the truth needed to be said and she hoped Miranda could cope with it.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi readers,_

 _My life is still complicated with health issues, really annoying and worring me. But I do need to write..._

 _About the fic, some suspense in the air with this chapter... how Miranda will deal with her daughters problems and how Andy can help the woman she is in love with..._

 _Enjoy the chapter and, thanks Tee._

 _About the last reviews:_

 _Callie-G , glad to know you are liking it and I do hope you still love the fic in the future chapters. ._

 _Yui, this is a bit of special chapter and I plan to continuous write. Do not worry. Might take time but I have all intentions to finish this fic.. _

_Hope you all enjoy._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **19.**

Andrea gave Miranda a smile different from her usual and the Editor-in-Chief recognized something was odd. The girl in front of her held a sadness in her eyes and this was related to her daughters.

"Tell me everything."

Andrea sat on her bed and Miranda in a chair nearby. She knew the conversation would not be easy because there would be a lot of painful moments.

First, knowing her daughters went to Andrea and told her she was drunk was not a good impression if she wants to romance the journalist. No one want to have a relationship with an alcoholic or a drug user.

The second topic, about Caroline's rage really worried her. Caroline was very much like her and for something like that happen, the reason must be genuine and big, really huge.

People believe, especially her staff at Runaway, that she is devil in reality but they've never witnessed her fury and the one's that had witnessed it, stayed horrified.

"What happened to her for to react to you like that?"

"I-I..."

"Stop!"

Andrea stood up, trying to give herself some distance from Miranda. She loves the woman but sometimes she is like a real dragon and this scares Andrea because she's never seen much of this maternal side of Miranda apart wanting to meet all the demands of her daughters.

"I-I really don't know. I believe Caro is having a difficult time in her life and somehow she reacted badly to me. I didn't do anything to infuriate her, I promise you."

"You had better not. If you have done anything, if I discover you somehow hurt my little girl, I will personally cut you in pieces and give you to the sharks."

After this statement, Miranda left the room with a mission. She needed to know what was happening with her oldest daughter and fix it, wherever it takes. Even it means killing any chance with Andrea. She would be sad, her heart would be in a lot of pain but her girls come first and will always will.

Andrea watched as Miranda left the room and suddenly her world fell apart. She doesn't care if what Miranda said is true, before she does anything, she would kill herself if somehow she had hurt Caroline.

 **11:00 am**

 **Swimming pool**

Andrea had been at the swimming pool for almost forty minutes. After Miranda left, she was destroyed and decided to do something she usually did not do. Drink. Well, if the "Ice Queen" can drink, she is allowed to do it too. Anyway, it was a cruise and people usually drink on them, right?

After some drinks, she decided to swim a bit but realized that drink and water were not necessary a good combination so, she sat outside, near the pool and started to drink again. After a while she felt better, with a sense of freedom, and she was smiling more than usual.

And well, one guy nearby realized her state and decided to try to have some fun.

"Hi beautiful."

Andrea giggled at him. She is not beautiful, she is normal. Beautiful is only one woman: Miranda Priestly.

"Hello."

"My name is Sam. Yours?"

"Andy."

"Oh, a beautiful woman with a cute name. Do you mind if I sit by you?"

"Nope, no."

Andrea and Sam talked for a while. People around were playing in the water, children ran around, some were drinking. But then, the atmosphere changed and Andrea, even a bit drunk, knew exactly what it meant: Miranda Priestly presence.

Sam, not knowing who the woman that just arrived was, and with a predatory glare, decided to touch Andrea's bare legs. The journalist giggled at it and is enough to Miranda go into action.

With firm steps the Editor-in-Chief walked through the amount of people with a unique mission, destroy the life of the man that had the audacity of touch "her" Andrea.

But before she reach them, the man decided to kiss Andrea on the lips and, Miranda's world collapse when she realized that Andrea was kissing the strange man back, not pushing him away.

With hurt feelings and considering herself to be rejected, the "Queen of Fashion" quickly found the nearest exit and disappeared. And she missed what happened just after the kiss, Andrea slapped the man when he tried to put his hands on her breast.

The people around, didn't notice anything big, but the twins, who were following Miranda without her knowledge, saw the hurt in her mother's eyes as she passed by them almost crying. The girls, who hadn't reached the swimming pool area, didn't see Andrea but they knew, she was the reason of their mother been hurt.

Andrea tried to stand up only to fall back into the chair, almost missing it. She felt very dizzy and wondered if the guy near her had something to do with this. She doesn't drink often and she knows that alcohol went fast through her system but, nothing like that. And before anything worse could happen, her new angel come in.

"Hello Miss. Do you need any help to go back to your accommodation? I do believe the sun is too strong for you."

"Fonseca. It is ...isss ssoooo goodd to ssee you."

"Please, let me help."

Mr. Fonseca, the one that Miranda put in charge of taking care of Andrea in her absence, is doing what he is being paid to do. What no one else knows, is that he is not a waiter or even a staff of the cruise. He is a bodyguard that Miranda contracted and put on the ship to take care of Andrea.

In some kind of jealous moment, she decided to do it. Even if the journalist is not her lover, even if they are not best friends, she doesn't want anything bad occurring to her during this "family holiday" and no one can approach her Second Assistant. No one that is not her.

Andrea giggled when Fonseca put his hands on her waist trying to help her with her balance. She is truly happy with him near because if she was not with the waiter she fears the worse.

Mr. Fonseca look to the man near Andrea and he ran before anything could happen to him. He saw an opportunity and jumped on it, how could he imagine the girl have a guardian waiter?!

"Thannnkkkss..."

"You are welcome Miss Sachs."

"Where is Miranda?"

"I don't know Miss Sachs but I am going with you to your cabin. You need to rest."

"Nooooo... I-I need to find her!"

"I am sure you will be able to talk to Miss Priestly later. Please, let me help you to your cabin."

Cassidy, who stayed behind looking and waiting to see if it was really Andrea, was trying to understand what the hell was happening between the two women. Caroline, went after their mother to their cabin, is trying to understand the same.

"Why adults are complicated and stupid?" they think at the same time even with the distance between them.


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear readers,_

 _hello and I know it is a while since I updated but I hope you like this small new chapter._

 _About the reviews:_

 _, I am glad you enjoying the fic and have a good reading._

 _Yui , soon some things are going to be more easy to understand...about the twins and Miranda and Andy, well, some drama here and here but will be a happy end ;)_

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details...

 **20.**

Cassidy wondered what had happened but before she can follow her sister, a scene her attention.

Andrea can't walk properly and is in Mr Fonseca's arms. The girl does not believe a small amount of alcohol could do that. When their mother drank at home, she was never high that soon. Moving quickly to the chair where Andrea previously sat, she took the glass and folded it in the scarf that Andrea wore.

At the same time, Caroline moved to their cabin and opened the door. The silence inside made her wonder if Miranda was really there. The one thing she knows is her mother, when upset, could be really loud. Usually, if angry, she threw one or two glasses at the door but since they were outside the place they were all comfortable, she might decide to control her emotions.

 **Royal Suite Queen Anne, 1002**

Mr Fonseca opened the door of Andrea's room with some difficulty. The woman had basically passed out in his arms some moments ago after she started to cry.

Slowly he moved to the bed and carefully placed the woman down. He pulled the comforter across her, covering her body. Placing some of her hair behind her right ear, he stopped and almost jumped when a sudden noise caught his attention.

Cassidy had followed Andrea and as she was worried about what might have happened with her mother's Second Assistant. Since Andrea was responsible for helping Caroline, she believed the woman needed to be given the chance to explain to her mother what made her kiss the guy at the pool.

The scene in front of her was a surprise. What was it that made men and women, or at least their mother, become completely fascinated with Andrea? She decided to act and cleared her throat to signal her presence.

The man straightened up quickly and smiled at the twin. He was unsure which one of them it was but that didn't matter. "Miss Priestly, don't worry. Miss Sachs will be alright."

"Why were you touching her face?"

"Because having hair in her face can be uncomfortable when she wakes up."

"Still, why?"

"She is a beautiful lady."

"My mother would not like to know you had touched her."

"Well, Miss Priestly, your mother will not have problems with me. I do not like women in that way."

"Are you homosexual?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The man smiled at the twin who had approached the bed to see Andrea's face more clearly. "What is wrong with her?"

"I am not sure but she might have been drugged. But I can't do anything at the moment, not while we're at sea."

"How can you prove it?"

"I can only do it with a blood test or doing tests on the glass she was drinking."

Cassidy gave the man in front of her the scarf. "The glass is here. Do what you do need to do. Mom will want further investigation. Now, I do believe we should let Andrea sleep."

"Yes. She might sleep for a few hours."

They left the room and Cassidy went in the direction of her own cabin. Mr Fonseca had been sure to keep the girl safe. As she used her key to open the door, she smiled at the man. "Find the trash that got Andy in trouble."

"I will."

 **Priestly's Penthouse**

As Cassidy moved inside, she found her sister sitting in the middle of the room. The two girls stayed quiet, looking in one direction.

Miranda was sat at the very end of the cabin, looking out at the sea. She was aware her daughters were there, she felt their presence and a small smile appeared. They were always there for her. It didn't matter what happened, she would always have the love of her "Bobbsey's".

The girls stepped to the bed and sat. They would wait, however long it was necessary for their mother to speak to them. She would do so when she was ready. She always did.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi readers,_

 _I wish I could update my fic more often but a lot of things have been happening and time is short in the midle of so many chaos...Plus, health still an incognito and working more hours because Christmas is coming and when you work in retail..._

 _I will try update again before Christmas._

 _About the last review:_

 _Donna Sheridan, things slowly will make sense... I do hope you like this chapter as the same way from the previous one!_

 _Hope you all enjoy._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **21.**

 **First stop: Fort Lauderdale: 6 am**

The girls had been reading the trajectory of the cruise for days and this was the first day they would stop. They understand their mother will not go out, she hates cruises and sea but more than that, she hates places full of tourists.

As they approach the land, both girls stand near the windows watching the area. A sudden movement and a hand on each of their shoulders and they know their mother's around.

"Bobbseys. Good morning."

"Hi, mom."

Miranda smiled. It was a sad smile, but still a smile. The cruise has not been what she would have liked it to be, but at least she has had this time with her daughters and this is something she will always be grateful for.

"Bobbsey's, I will not be going ashore today."

"We knew that mom. We are okay about it, but when we arrive in Brazil, we are going to, right?"

Brazil. At the moment Miranda remembers the talk between Andrea and Serena. She truly believed this would be a good idea but now, she is not so sure.

Miranda believes the next few days of the cruise will be a nightmare, with the requirement to be near the younger woman. So, she will do what she does best, be the "Ice Queen" and work hard in the moments she is not with her daughters.

"Yes, Bobbseys. We will get off the cruise there."

The girls nodded not wanting to push their luck.

 **9 am**

The ship has been anchored for just over an hour and a lot of the travellers have alighted to explore the local area leaving more space to the Priestly's walk with no issues.

Approaching the swimming pool the girls pay close attention to their mother. She looks tense. As if she wishes to avoid the area.

"Mom, can we go to the pool? It's not full of people in and Mr Fonseca told us that it is cleaned every night.

"I will allow half an hour and after we will get our breakfast in the cabin."

"Yes, mom."

Miranda sat down and a shadow on the floor alerted her to the fact she was no longer alone.

"Miss Priestly, is this a good moment to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Shoot."

"Miss Sachs was a little drunk. I stayed, watching carefully as you have engaged me to do. A young man decided to take advantage and I do believe he drugged her. Somehow she was still able to avoid his advances and after you left, Miss Sachs slapped him."

Miranda's mind stopped when she heard the word "drugged". If Mr Fonseca's report was true, and she wanted to believe it was, something really bad could have happened to her Andrea.

"Drugged?"

"We are going to stay ashore here for a few hours and I have sent the glass she used to a private laboratory. The results will be available in 3 hours."

"Did you said that Miss Sachs slapped the man?"

"Yes, Miss Priestly."

The woman suddenly felt a shiver run through her body. Her emotions were high but she could still keep them hidden from other people. The only ones that recognised it was her daughters, who were still in the swimming pool but looking to her and with worried faces.

"As soon as you have the results, I want them."

"Yes, Miss Priestly and the man that approached Miss Sachs..."

Miranda move her body slightly and faced Mr Fonseca. The man, who had only known the "Ice Queen" for a bit more than a month and a half, shivered slightly.

Miranda smiled as she spotted the gesture.

"Yes, where is the vermin?"

"He is locked in his room. I have spoken to the captain and if the results are positive, he will be taken off the cruise and will go straight to prison. Since we are still in America, it will not be an issue."

Miranda nodded and Mr Fonseca left. The older woman looked towards the swimming pool, smiling at her daughters.

 **9:38 am: Priestly's Penthouse**

When they returned to their room, the girls immediately asked for their breakfast, but their mother said she was not going to eat. She simply ordered herself some tea. The girls nodded and soon as the food arrived, 4 minutes later, they are all quiet.

Caroline ate her breakfast in silence. She had decided to have some apples and apple tea. Cassidy, sat beside her, was eating a soft boiled egg and some apples and black tea. Miranda, sat at the opposite side of the table, looking at them while considering everything.

Miranda simply cannot believe that Andrea might have been drugged. If she did not have Mr Fonseca watching from a distance, her Andrea could have been a victim of rape or something worse, murdered. The man could easily have made her disappear by throwing her body overboard...

With this thought, Miranda stood up from the table and moved to the bar. She grabbed a small glass, adding ice and whisky. The girls, watching in silence, decided to have one of their telepathic conversations. Something needed to be done and they only see one person being able to do it: Andy.


	22. Chapter 22

_Dear readers,_

 _I do know it is a long long time since I updated a chapter. I would like to do it more often but things are not really helping to this happen._

 _About my last reviews, in November.._

 _Bee-327 , things will be slowly come to Miranda but will not be this easy._

 _Guest 1, Caroline's assault will be again a topic soon..._

 _Guest 2, more chapters are on their way_

 _Mimi , here is the next chapter._

 _Thanks._

 _RDana_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

 **WARNING:** There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **22.**

Miranda Priestly was a well known business woman and her reputation in itself scared every single person around her at Runway and the New York publishing world. 

No one, except her daughters, know the truth about her.

Miranda was rich and gorgeous, but most importantly, she was aware of her power. She could have any men or women, if she wished, but the only woman she actually wanted was becoming more and more distant, somehow. And given the fact they were confined in a small space, a small ship, in the middle of the ocean, this seemed absurd.

Miranda was aware that part of the problem was the fact that when it came to her personal life, she was simply too insecure and scared. As a result of these inflated mixed feelings, she had, since becoming a teenager, used the easiest way to deal with her problems: avoidance.

In her case, something that only very few knew, alcohol. Miranda Priestly was an alcoholic.

Aware of the risk of drinking during events related to the magazine, she simply moved around with a glass in her hand. No one ever questioned her about why she never put the expensive glasses of champagne to her lips.

Her first contact with alcohol was in her teens. One of her cousins decided to give her some vodka. At the time, she liked the strong taste in her mouth. After a while, when money became easier to accrue and more accessible, she changed from vodka to other alcoholic drinks such as whiskey and fine wines.

During her pregnancy she'd been able to stop to drink completely. She was able to resist drinking a single drop of alcohol for seven and half years. That was, until her first divorce happened.

The girls, small children at the time, didn't know everything, but they realized quickly enough that something was not right. Things changed and their mother, who was always a very charming and warm person, became different.

Miranda started to avoid being near her daughters, afraid of something terrible would happen.

After some months, Miranda realized her behaviour with her daughters was not acceptable and started therapy. She found a group similar to Alcoholics Anonymous, but for rich people.

When you started, you needed to sign all different kinds of confidentiality contracts. So, if someone mentioned anything that happened inside the group to the outside world, the person would become poor in a matter of a few days. With that in mind, not one person in the group said anything.

Therapy went quite well for almost two years until Stephen came on the scene. The two of them met at a charity event and became close. Miranda, looking for a father figure for the twins, decided to marry him. There was never any love involved, it was simply a business transaction.

And it worked pretty well for a time. Cassidy and Caroline had a new father figure and she had a man to stand beside her at events. It had been a perfect solution until the day that Andrea Sachs appeared at Elias-Clark.

Andrea. A woman, who Miranda realized from that first moment, could change her life in so many ways. She tried hard to deny that there was something there, feelings for the young woman that were very strong. And she didn't let herself consider what it really was, until Paris.

The first time Miranda turned to alcohol again was when Stephen asked for the divorce, sending it by fax.

A mix of emotions had hit her at that moment and she felt out of control. First of all she was glad that her life with Stephen was going to end. They were together but he no longer tried to be a good father figure for her daughters. He was always drunk and smelling of other women, cheap hookers.

Miranda was pulled from her thoughts the moment Andrea stepped into her suite in that Parisian hotel, and as they gazed at each other, she knew her life was going to change.

And after she told her assistant to leave, to do her job, she threw the now empty glass of whiskey at the wall and went to sleep. For the first time in years, she felt the taste of expensive whiskey on her tongue, and she loved it.

Paris Fashion Week changed her life in many ways. The situation with the magazine was resolved the best way possible and she no longer had to worry about Irv or Jacqueline Follett, at least for a while. Nigel, she would have to see what she could do to help his career and make it up to him.

During that trip she may have saved her career, her magazine, but she was unable to save her heart. During the last day, when Andrea left her and thrown her cell into the fountain, she had believed her life was going to end.

After a long time of being able to avoid alcohol, the strong taste became again part of Miranda's life.

Miranda had collapsed on the bed of the very expensive room drinking whatever she could lay her hands on. Scattered on the floor was an empty bottle of wine and whiskey.

She counted the seconds, minutes and hours until the silly girl would come to her room to talk but when there was a quiet tap at the door she refused to answer.

Andrea tried to speak with Miranda with no success and slipped an envelope under the door.

The next morning, Miranda was exhausted and believed the woman she considered an angel, had left her life. She went to the bathroom and glanced into the mirror. She hated what she saw.

Miranda slowly put her hand in her face and tried not cry at the image in front of her. Moving quickly out of the bathroom she decided to have another glass of whiskey. The team had the full day free until their flight that night and no one would have the courage to disturb her.

As she sat on the big couch her eyes focused on a red envelope on the floor beside the door. She stood up and took it into her shaking hands. The writing showed it was from Andrea and she squinted down at the words.

"Miranda as. Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. Can I come back?"

Miranda didn't know how long the envelope had been there but before she could take any action, a knock at the door made her jump.

Before she could do anything, there was a clicking noise of the key and the door was opening. Andrea stood hesitantly in front of her with her beautiful brown doe-eyes, asking verbally, to come back.

Miranda took that opportunity to accept. If the younger woman realized she was in an inebriated state, she never said a word.

But now, a long time after Paris, they were on this cruise and a lot was happening, again. It was pushing Miranda towards drinking to avoid everything.

Caroline had some issues and she wasn't sure exactly what they were, but she would do what she could to discover them. Cassidy, more sensitive and sensible than ever, was making things complicated. And Andrea, well, the constant presence of the young woman was a temptation, in every single sense of the word.

After quickly looking in the direction of her daughters, Miranda put her glass on the small desk and gave a sad smile. This behaviour would not be helpful.

The girls ran to her and gave a big hug. That was the last memory she had, before they fell asleep.

 **Royal Suite Queen Anne, 1002**

Andrea was lay on her bed. She was tired, exhausted if she was honest, but she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the day before.

She didn't understand why she decided to let that guy approach her. She had been nervous about Miranda and the girls but, nothing justified what she had done.

From a young age, Andy knew that alcohol was not the solution for life's problems. Her uncle Matt, her father's younger brother, died because of it. He was an alcoholic and the dependence killed him.

Matt was drunk when he decided to use the swimming pool. Andy was 7 years old at the time, and she would never forgot the day she and her mother found his body floating face down in the water.

Staring at the ceiling of her room, Andy tried hard not to remember that day at the pool when her uncle died. She concentrated on the events of the previous day but she couldn't find the reasoning behind her accepting that man's blatant flirting.

It had been a nice day, not overly hot. And although she was feeling lonely, that was not unusual. Yes, she drank a little, but that shouldn't have made a difference.

Her heart had belonged to someone else for a long time and she simply couldn't deny it. Miranda Priestly was the only person that would ever have her love and affection and a quickie with a random stranger would not change that, ever.


End file.
